Scratches Don't Bleed
by FanficChic2
Summary: Sam is depressed and can't stay away from the blade. Will a certain someone eventually help her? Or will her world continue to fall apart? DxS. Rated T for Cutting, Cussing, and some other stuff that makes it rated T
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

><p>_Sam's POV_<p>

Hi, my name is Sam Manson. I'm a goth and an ultro-recyclo vegetarian. My parents are loaded with money, and don't except who I am or who I hang out with. I only have two friends; Tucker Foley and Danny Fenton. Speaking of Danny, I have a crush on him. He is also known as Danny Phantom, but only me, Tucker, and Jazz know his secret.

I wish Danny would like me back, but he is oblivious to my unrequited love for him.

I know the way I put that makes it sound kind of romantic, as if one day he will return my feelings, but it really isn't romantic at all. I'm stuck in what's known as 'The Friend Zone.' It's quite depressing.

It's times like this when I turn to cutting, when I'm depressed and alone. I know, I know, you're probably going to say something like 'Why would you cut yourself?' or 'Danny's not worth it!' But I don't cut myself just because of Danny, I do it for various reasons. Reasons that you will soon understand. But for now, all you need to know is that I'm in love with Danny Fenton and that I am addicted to cutting.

I walked across the room and grabbed my favorite razor, then quietly sat on my bed. I pulled my skirt up and swiftly ran the blade across my thigh. I saw the crack in my skin fill up with blood, then felt a stinging sensation. I repeated this many times until I had forgotten all of my problems. I then put my razor back and acted as if nothing had happened. I have been repeating this process for about a year.

I know you probably don't care that I cut, but that's the problem: No one cares! I wish that just one time someone would look at me and realize that I wasn't okay, that I'm broken inside. I wish I could stop cutting, but I can't! And I'm too scared to tell someone or get help. What would people say if they found out I was cutting? I'd be more of a freak than I already am!

I just wish that one day someone would care for me, but I'm just being selfish when I think like that. I don't deserve to have someone care for me. I'm stupid, ugly, fat, selfish, ungrateful, annoying, and I don't deserve to waste space on this earth.

Deep in my thoughts I heard my mom call from downstairs "Sammie! Your friends are here! They say you are going to the movies!"

"Coming!" I yelled down at her as I grabbed my money and went downstairs.

Guess it's time to put on my mask.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so here's the first chapter of my first story. <strong>

**I know the first chapter is short, but they will get longer as I go along. **

**I decided to write a DxS story about sam cutting because I've read like 3 like it already. I'm not trying to copy anyone but I really like the idea. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. **

* * *

><p>_Sam's POV_<p>

"So are we actually going to the movies?" I asked Danny and Tucker as we walked on the sidewalk by my house.

They both just looked at each other, then at me and laughed. Then Danny said "Sammie you are just too funny! No, we're not going to the movies. We have to go catch Technus."

"Technus? We haven't seen Technus in like.. eight months." I stated, confused.

So of course Tucker has to come up sarcastic remark and say "Go tell that to all the floating electronical devices at Radio Shack."

"Whatever.." I mumbled under my breath, annoyed by Tucker.

Then Danny went ghost and flew us over to Radio Shack, in the mall.

Normally I would have enjoyed the flight and forgotten all of my problems, but today I just feel as if I don't deserve that. The whole way there a was having a mental argument with myself. About half way there I just screamed 'Stop!' at the top of my lungs, it scared Danny and Tucker too. I told them everything was fine though, and then I put on my fake smile. They believed me, of course.

We eventually made it to the mall and Danny exchanged witty banter with Technus. I don't really remember much though. All I remember was Danny fighting Technus, Technus trying to kidnap me (calling me Danny's 'little girlfriend'), and Danny sucking him into the Fenton Thermos.

I remember Danny running up to me and hugging me the minute he had Technus defeated, he said something along the lines of "Sammie, are you okay? He didn't hurt you did he?" And all I could think was 'Oh, wow. I really don't deserve to have Danny as a best friend.'

But I just looked at him, and smiled, as I replied "Of course I'm okay!"

After that we rode off on a pegasus and lived happily ever after. Yeah... no. What actually happened was Danny flew Tucker home then flew me home. But of course when he flies me home the worst thing that could possibly happen happens.

After he flew me home he stood on the sidewalk and we talked for a little while. He said he wanted to ask me something, but before he had the chance to a sudden gust of wind came and my skirt flew up, revealing the scratches all over my legs. Of course I quickly pulled my skirt down, but it was too late. He had already seen the damage.

"Why do you have scratches on your legs?" He asked me, looking at me with his deep blue eyes.

I just stared at him for the longest time before I lamely replied "Uh.. I must have got hurt during that fight with Technus earlier. I'm sure it'll be okay. Woah.. look at the time! I have to go.. brush my teeth! Bye!"

After I said that I quickly darted in my house, leaving a very confused Danny on my porch.

I can not believe that just happened! What is wrong with me? What if Danny suspects the truth? I hope he doesn't tell anyone. Wait, what was he going to ask me anyways? And why do I suddenly feel like cutting every inch of skin on my body?

* * *

><p><strong>Second Chapter(: I know it's really short too, but I didn't want to write the next part in this chapter. <strong>

**Poor Sammie:( I'm sure things'll get better(: **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed (you know who you are) and thanks to all of the positive comments and suggestions.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom**

* * *

><p>_Danny's POV_<p>

What just happened? One minute I'm talking to Sam and everything's normal, and the next she runs inside to brush her teeth? Why do I have a bad feeling that it had something to do with the cuts on her legs? How did those even get there anyways? I didn't even get to ask her the question I was going to ask her.

Tucker had finally talked me up to asking her out. I would have done it before but I was to scared of rejection, I love her with all my heart and to be rejected by her would kill me inside. She's beautiful, nice, funny, and caring. But after what I just saw I don't know whether to be worried, scared, or angry.

She said the cuts were a result from Technus, but something's telling me their not. But if they weren't caused by Technus then who could have caused them? It's times like this when I hate being clueless #1.

Maybe I should just go ask Tucker and see what he says? No, it might be something personal to Sam that she doesn't want me to go around spreading to people, from the way she reacted I'm going to guess that I'm right on that. Maybe I should just let Sam figure it out on her own? No, how could I even think like that! If it's something Sam's struggling with I would go to the ends of the Earth to help her. I just wish I knew how to help her.

Then again, in order to help her I'd have to know the problem first. So maybe I should just take a quick peek in her room... but that's just wrong. It's an invasion of privacy and Sam expects more from me. But then again, what if what ever is bothering Sam is life threatening?

Quickly pondering over that thought I looked up at Sam's window. I was about to go ghost and investigate the problem, but the her mom screamed out the window "Danny Fenton, you're not Romeo! Get away from our house!"

Scared of Mrs. Manson, I quickly ran down the sidewalk without time to even think about helping Sam. I'm sure whatever is bothering her will go away by a day or two.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3(}: <strong>

**I know it's extremely short, but it's important because it tells how Danny feels and stuff. But Danny is so wrong, Sam's problem isn't going to go away, it's only going to get worse:(**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and liked my story(: It really means a lot to me to know people like my writing.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom**

* * *

><p>_Sam's POV_<p>

I looked out my window to see Danny finally leave my sidewalk. Sometimes my mom can do good things, whether she knows it or not. I'm still extremely dazed from what happened though. My mind is all foggy and it feels as if I dreamt up the last few minutes of my life, though I know they actually happened.

I walked over to my bed and sat down. I tried to clear my mind by blasting music, reading a book, I even tried meditating! Nothing was working, so I just sat there arguing with myself for what felt like a day, but in reality was probably only a total of two minutes.

It felt as if I had lost control of my own mind, and the next thing I knew I had a razor in my hand. I cut my thighs, then my mind started to get fuzzy. I felt as if I was in my own little world. I had no idea what was actually going on in my room, there could have been a fire and I still wouldn't have known. What I do know is that by the time I had arrived back to planet Earth, I was far too late.

I looked down at my legs only to see scratches cover my entire right leg and part of my left thigh. Not just my right thigh though, my knee, calf and ankle too. There were even some on the back of my right leg! I mean, I've cut before, but never to this extent. I didn't even know I was doing it. In all honesty, I can barely even feel my right leg right now, but atleast I can think again.

Feeling disturbed by the innumerable amount of cuts on my legs, I quickly stood up and limped to my bathroom. I turned on the shower then got in, feeling the water cleanse my cuts. I washed my face and hair, then got out. I dried my hair, then looked in the mirror. The girl that stared back looked ugly and fat.

My hair had grown out over the years, it was about down to my collar bone. My make up, which I hadn't even bothered to take off before I took my shower, was smeared. My eyebrows were thin and frail, but had a bunch of little hairs surrounding them. My stomach, to me, looked fat and unnattractive. I didn't see anything beautiful, atleast nothing that was considered beautiful in the eyes of society.

"That's it!" I angrily screamed, flustered.

I have had enough of being that ugly girl! I am so sick of being the 'creepy goth chick!' All of the other girls have had dozens of boyfriends, when in reality, I haven't even had one! I'm so done with being unique. Unique has gotten me no where in life!

I grabbed some scissors and cut of my split ends, then some hair dye that my mom uses and gave myself brown highlights. I then snatched a pair of tweezers off of the counter and attaacked my eyebrows with them. I moisturized my face and removed all of the make up. I then redid my make up only way girlier. I then put on a pink skirt with a white and a navy tank top on over it.

I looked at myself in the mirror again, I looked different. I didn't like it. I hadn't even been thinking when I just did that! I'm so impulsive, it's not even funny! But if this is what Danny wants, then this is what Danny will get!

"Sammie! Get up! It's time to get ready for school." My mom yelled

"Okay!" I screamed back at her, but I was mentally saying 'Shit! What time is it?'

I looked at the clock, it read 7:30 A.M. I've been up all night and it's Monday? Oh shit, what will everyone say when they see me?

Then I looked down at me legs and saw my cuts, I quickly grabbed some cover up and used a huge amount of it on my legs.

"There," I said to myself "Everything is better now." I knew it wasn't though, I was more broken inside than before.

Would people know by looking at me that I had just had a mental breakdown?

I think my mask just broke.

* * *

><p><strong>4th Chapterrr(:.<strong>

**It's longer than the other ones, though it's still not long. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and everyone who read my story and liked it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom**

* * *

><p>_Sam's POV_<p>

I'm scared. I have honestly never felt the way I feel right now. It's like it's the first day of school again, I'm alone and don't know who to talk to. I"m not even at school yet and I already have a feeling that I'm going to puke.

Now, normally Danny and Tucker would have came to get me. But, today, I left early because I didn't want to have to deal with them. In all honesty, I don't want to have to deal with anyone. In my mind today can go down in two possible ways. It can either be A:totally and completely perfect or B:the absolute worst day of my life. And I don't know which one I would prefer.

I can't even think straight! Any normal person would obviously prefer A, but I just don't! I don't want A or B to happen. See? Something is just wrong with me! Why can't I just be normal? All my life I've longed to be normal, I just knew I wasn't.

I never fit in with the crowd. So eventually I just started to hang out with Danny and Tucker. I wasn't happy at first, not even close. But somewhere along the way I found myself crushing on Danny, and the next thing I knew I actually felt happiness; only to have it taken away from me. I soon realized he would never return my feelings and that the only girls he would ever love are Paulina and Valerie.

But eventually I began to cope with my sadness, and I started to become friends with Tucker. He knew about my crush on Danny and always teased me about it, he still does. I've gotten used to it and learned to ignore it. Danny never even noticed the 'little hints' Tucker left about my crush on him.

Deep in my thoughts, I realized I was at school. Oh shit, aw fuck! What am I gonna do? Just breath in and out Sam, in an out.

I walked inside the double doors, oblivious as to what awaited me. When I walked in the hallway I was greeted by dead silence and many stares. I just tried my best to ignore them as I walked to my locker.

'Wow, this isn't even the whole school,' I thought, 'If I'm getting this many stares now, then how many people will stare at me when _everybody _is here?' Why are they staring at me anyways? It's probably just because of how ridiculous I look.

I quickly looked down at me legs to make sure my cuts weren't showing, they weren't. I breathed out a sigh of relief then opened my locker.

As I was getting my books out a guy came up to me and said "Hey, your new here right?"

I just looked at him and replied "No." Then I marched off to my homeroom, leaving him there baffled.

As I walked down the hallway I got many whistles from guys, and many death glares from girls. I just did what I've been doing all morning, ignoring them.

When I got in my homeroom and took my seat Mr. Lancer came up to me and said "Um.. I'm sorry miss, but there's been a misunderstanding. That's Samantha Manson's seat."

"I am Sam Manson." I said.

He just mumbled an apology and walked away. Then The A-list people and Danny and Tucker walked in.

Where's a mask when you need one?

* * *

><p><strong>Fifth Chapter. DONE!(:<strong>

**Sorry about the wait, but I'm only updating on Mondays-Thursdays. Not Friday, Saturday, or Sunday.**

**Thanks for being patient. And thanks to everyone who has reviewd or favorited my story. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, though I wish I didTh**

* * *

><p>_Sam's POV_<p>

Oh Danny, your so cute. Can't you see what you do to me? Look at me for crying out loud! Aw.. shit, he's looking over here. What do I do? What do I do? Um... maybe if I just look distracted he won't notice me. MAYBE.

I quickly opened my book and pretended as if I was looking over Friday's homework. I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw everyone in the classroom staring at me, especially Danny and Tucker. Then Danny and Tucker walked up to me.

"Um.. New girl... I'm not trying to seem rude but that's kind of Sam's seat." Danny said, looking at me.

"Mhmm.." I mumbled as I continued to look at my book, hoping that if I pretended they weren't there then they would just go away.

Then Tucker, being the techno-geek he is, realized the truth as he exclaimed "SAM?"

I finally looked up, "Yeah Tucker?" The minute I said that word the room exploded with people saying things like 'Sam? Sam _Manson?' _and 'No way that's Sam, she's too hot.'

Before Tucker or Danny could say anything else, the A-Listers surrounded my desk, just staring at me.

I eventually just looked at them and said "Can I help you?" They all had their own thing to say about my new look.

"There's no way **you're** Sam, she's goth." Kwan said

Dash on the other hand said "You sure your Sam? Because your kinda too... hot, to be Sam."

Paulina said "EEP... She changed her look for a guy! Who'd you do it for Sam?"

And Star said "You should so sit with us at lunch."

Everyone else basically just agree with what Dash, Paulina, Star, and Kwan said. I just looked at them and raised an eyebrow. What have I gotten myself into?

Before I could give that statement a second thought Lancer started class. Perfect. Class is when I do most of my thinking.

I looked around and realized almost everyone was staring at me, mouths agape. I just slunk down in my chair and stuck my head in my book. Well this day possibly couldn't get any worse. I wanted Danny's attention, and ended up getting the attention of everybody in my English class. I can't do anything right! I can't pay attention during school, get a guys attention, or anyone's attention fo that matter.

Then, out of no where, a note appeared on my desk. It read:

_Dear Sammie, _

_ Why'd you change your look? Do you even realize how much attention you're getting right now? Do you even like getting attention? And what happened the other day? We were fine, then I saw some scratches on your leg, and then you ran inside to 'brush your teeth.' And, call me crazy, but I have a feeling you didn't brush your teeth. So first that happens, and the next day you come to school dressed like... that! This isn't you Sammie! I'm so confused on this situation, can you help me out? Oh, and I saw some more scratches on you lower leg. What the hell is up with that? And one more thing, you talked to the A-listers! I thought you hated them no matter what! Just please write back, because obviously clueless #1 doesn't understand things easily._

_Signed,_

_The One-and-Only,_

_Danny Fenton_

_Dear Danny,_

_I changed my look because I was tired of my old goth one. Yes, I know I'm getting attention, but I don't really care. I don't know what happened the other day either. What scratches did you see on my legs? And are you saying I don't brush my teeth, because I do! What's the matter with the way I'm dressed? Do you not like it? What situation are you talking about, because there is no situation. And again about the scratches, I don't see any! No, I don't talk to A-listers, because that time they talked to me. One more thing, you're not aloud to call yourself clueless #1, only Tucker and I are._

_From,_

_Your-NoLongerGoth-Bestfriend,_

_Sam (NOT SAMMIE DANNY!)_

* * *

><p><strong> Sixth Chapter(:<strong>

**My computer is being stupid right now, it wouldn't let me right anything between the two notes, sorry):**

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed or read my story.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, or any of the Danny Phantom characters.**

* * *

><p>_Sam's POV_<p>

As soon as I passed my note to Danny the bell rang. I imediantly got up and hastily walked out of the room. I'm not trying to ignore my friends, or be mean to them. Okay, maybe that's a lie. I am trying to ignore them. But can you blame me? Danny is on to my secret and Tucker is drooling over me! And if I have to be a little mean to both of them in order to get away from them, then so be it.

As I walked alone in the hallway I isolated myself from all of the stares, glares, and wolf-whistles I was getting. People are just so immature! So what I changed my look just a little, it's not that big of a deal. Is it? I've been goth ever since I was little; when I first realized I was a freak. But it's not as if people even knew who I was before. Why would they care?

Deep in my thoughts, I hadn't realized I had been grabbed by a hand. An invisible hand. I was pulled through a wall as I quickly reemerged to see I was in a janitor's closet, with Tucker and Danny Phantom.

"Sam?" Danny said.

I smirked, then sarcastically remarked, "Oh, Danny Phantom. What brings a great hero like you to my school?"

"Sammie! What's gotten into you?" Danny asked.

"I told you my name's not 'Sammie' Daniel." I replied, rather annoyed. Why does he always call me that anyways? He knows I hate the nickname.

"Sam, I'm being serious! I'm your best friend, I wanna help you!" Danny said, raising his voice a little, but not so much that people would find out we were in here.

I just sneered, "Help me? Why would I need your help? And even if I did, what makes you think I want it?"

"Just tell us what's the matter with you. Pleaseeee..." Danny began begging, then used his puppy dog face. Damn it! He knows how much of a sucker I am for that face!

"I can't tell you what's wrong if there's nothing wrong Danny!" I gave him my final answer, he was not getting anything out of me!

"Then why are you dressed like... like... that!" Danny said, pausing to make hand motions towards me. He then continued, "And please don't tell me your doing this for popularity, Sammie."

"You think I'm doing this for _popularity?"_ Oh, he totally crossed the line there! "You probably think I'm just some kind of attention whore! Danny I thought you knew me better than that, but it turns out you don't know me at all! I can't believe you even have the nerve to say that to me, considering all the times you've ditched me and Tucker for the popular crowd! What are you gonna accuse me of next, being half-ghost?"

Danny looked full-out pissed off, "How can I know you Sam? YOU NEVER TELL ME ANYTHING! All you do is dog on all of the girls at school for being too pretty, and bitch at me and Tucker for things we've done in the past! YOU JUST CAN'T LET ANYTHING GO! Would it kill you to show your actual emotion for once, instead of your fake goth bullshit?"

My jaw dropped at his words. I was utterly surprised and confused that he had said that. I wanted to cry, or atleast argue back, but I just clenched my teeth and responded, "I have to go, Danny."

I walked past him and purposely bumped him with my shoulder, like they do in the movies. It was at this time that Danny finally realized the hatred that had spewed out of his mouth, "Sam, wait..." He said, but it was much too late, I was out of there.

Remind me how this happened again?

* * *

><p><strong>Here's the 7th chapterrr(: <strong>

**And I am SO sorry for how long it took, my computer broke and I had to get a new one, and it took me such a long time. But if you forgive me, I'll give you a cookie!(:**

**Anyways, I would like to thank everyone who commented and favorited my story. I'll update again soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Danny Phantom= Not Mine**

* * *

><p>_Sam's POV_<p>

After Danny said that to me I didn't know what to do. I wanted to leave school, but had no where to go. I decided on hiding out in the girls' bathroom until lunch, and then seeing where the rest of the day goes.

I've been right about this whole day so far. I knew it was gonna suck ass. I should have just skipped. I should have atleast not been so hard on Danny and Tucker, then I would still have some friends.

I need relief, fast.

I grabbed my emergency blade out of my shoe. One quick glance around the bathroom to check if it was empty, and then the blade ran across my leg. It felt good. Afew more cuts and I was left baffled. I looked on the floor and saw blood, I looked on my fingers and saw blood, and I looked at my legs and saw blood. It's a good thing I'm not scared of blood.

Being dazed, I hadn't even realized that the bathroom door had opened until there was a girl standing right in front of me. _Aw Shit..._ You want to know who it was? _Star._ Yes, _the Star_ that is Paulina's bestfriend. That very same Star saw what I had done, and was standing in front of me in shock.

She looked around the bathroom to check if it was empty, then ran over to the door and locked it... Hey, wait a minute! You can lock that door? Oh, whatever, that is so besides the point right now!

Anyways, then she came over to where I was (Sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall) and grabbed my leg. 'Why? Why would you do this to yourself?" she put all of her thoughts into two simply questions.

I thought about this for a minute. It's simple right? I was frustrated that I had lost the only two people on this planet who care for me, and did a thing any impulsive cutter would do. But why would I tell her that? She's just going to go and tell Paulina anyways, then their going to tell the whole school, and then everyone will make fun of me more than usual.

I looked up to meet her gaze, she looked... mad? Why would she be mad about this? Shouldn't she be making fun of me right now? I continued to stare at her and saw her expression soften, I must have looked scared or something, and I mentally scalded myself for appearing weak.

She kneeled next to me, holding my leg, and asked again "Why'd you do it?" Only difference was that this time she sounded much more sympathetic.

"I-I-I-I..." I tried to search for an answer, figuring she atleast deserved that, but the right words just wouldn't come to me. Why is this so hard? I mean, I've never really talked about my cutting before. Actually, nobody even knows that I cut. Star is the first person, and I didn't even tell her. I looked at her again. She was still holding my leg, inspecting the damage I had done. She had my blood on her hand, but she ignored it, and just kept staring blankly at my leg.

"I, I honestly don't know. I just, it was so weird, and I.. lost control. I... I'm sorry." I eventually managed to speak, as I looked guiltily at my leg.

"Don't be sorry," She said, looking at my face, "it's really not your fault. I noticed the, um.. 'markings' on your lower leg earlier, but I never really got to say anything." I opened my eyes wide in shock and looked at my right calf. "Oh, don't worry though! It's not noticeable to just anybody, you'd have to actually care and pay attention to notice them, or have experience with it." She quickly calmed me down.

"So do you actually care, or do you just have experience?" I allowed myself to wonder out loud.

"Both." She admitted. Then quickly added, "But we can't talk about this here, people might hear us. We'll have to talk after school."

"Okay..." I said, surprised.

"Well now that that conversation is over, let's clean up your leg." She told me, barely giving me time to process her words before she wrapped toilet paper around my legs, waiting for it to stop bleeding. While she waited for my leg to be done she attempted at making conversation, "So, why are you skipping class to cut in the girls' bathroom?"

"It's a long story, and I might tell you later. But long story short, I kinda got in a fight with Danny, and Tucker, and I was trying to let off some steam." I told her.

"Cutting yourself over a guy just isn't worth it Sam," She stated, and then noticed I was done bleeding. "Oh, you're done bleeding, we should probably head over to lunch then. And, not trying to seem rude, but since your friends kinda dumped you, you can come sit with us."

She took the toilet paper and flushed it down the toilet when I asked her "Won't your friends get mad at you for bringing me?"

She unlocked the bathroom door and we walked out, "Nah, probably not. Incase you haven't noticed, you're kind of the latest story. A bunch of people are gonna try to be your friends now."

Not the people who I actually care about, aka Danny and Tucker. I wouldn't be surprised if they ignore me for the rest of forever.

Well, this lunch is going to suck ass.

* * *

><p><strong>Eighth Chapter(:<strong>

**I'm making Star the goodguy(or goodgirl) in this fanfic. I know that's kind of OOC, but I don't really care. I think that the show creators could have really made good characters out of the A-listers, but they were hardly ever in the show, especially near the end of it.**

**Now, before I begin to rant, I want to thank everyone who likes my story; for without them, there would be no reason to right this story. Well minus writing it for the love of writing, and to improve my writing skills, and... okay, I'll just shut up now. loll(:**

**I'll update soon, bla-bla-bla, all of that junk. And I REALLY can't wait for the next chapter. Guess who Sam's going to 'confront' in the school cafeteria? No guesses? It's... you're going to have to wait and see! MWAHAHAHAH...*cough cough***


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Yeah, because if I owned Danny Phantom I would be on fanfiction and it would have ended after Phantom Planet? (; No I don't own it.**

* * *

><p>_Danny's POV_<p>

"Are you sure about this Tucker?" I asked my best friend, not sure if his plan would work, as we headed towards the cafeteria

"No, not really. But when have I ever been sure of anything?" He answered my question, but didn't ease my nerves.

You see, the girl I love has been acting weird lately. It's like she's an entirely different person. She used to be my best friend (aside from Tucker), but then I noticed some scratches on her leg. Ever since then she's been acting strange. She changed her entire goth attire for crying out loud! Either that's a cry for help, or she is just really sick and tired of me and Tucker.

Not only did she change her look, but she started acting different too. More bitchy. She is not the same ultra-recyclo vegetarian I fell in love with. A year ago she was rallying to get our school to disect mechanical frogs instead of the real deal, and now I think she may be wearing makeup that was tested out on animals.

And to top it all off we had a stupid fight. I think I might have really offended her too. I feel bad, and I don't think she'll ever give me the chance to tell her that. I think I really crossed the line. I lost two important things today; My best friend AND the girl I love. I want them both back. And Tucker came up with a plan to get them both back.

His plan was simple and understandable, though I didn't really understand it at first. He said that if I attempt to flirt with Paulina then Sam might get jealous.

*Somewhat of a flashback*

"Why?" I asked him, "It's not like Sam likes me, so she won't get jealous."

He just facepalmed, then thought for a moment before replying, "Clueless..." and shaking his head.

Once he noticed the look of confusion on my face he said "Um.. okay, so if Sam doesn't like, which you DON'T know, she would still get all mad about you flirting with Paulina due to the fact that SAM HATES HER!"

"Ahhh... okay." I said, nodding along with his plan.

*End of Somewhat of a flashback*

So that's why I'm in the cafeteria waiting for both Sam and Paulina to show up.

I looked over at the A-Listers table to notice a dark haired girl in a tight pink v-neck. _Paulina. _Tucker elbowed me to indicate that he saw her too. I gave him a look that said 'Wait until Sam gets here.' Then went back to scoping out the cafeteria.

Tucker elbowed me again, pointing with his eyes towards the A-lister table. I looked over there again. I saw nothing out of the ordinary. I saw Dash, Kwan, Paulina, Star, Sam, all of the other football players and cheerleaders... Wait a minute, SAM? What's she doing over there.

Tucker noticed that I was staring, mouth agape, and forced me to stand up. Once we were both standing he dragged me to the A-lister's table. I guess it's time to activate our scheme to get _my_ Sammie back.

I walked up to Paulina and said "Uh.. H-hey, Paulina?" I knew I sounded nervous, but it was because I wasn't exactly the best actor. Hopefully Sam would see that as me being too week-kneed from talking to a cute girl.

"Umm.. Loser boy. What do you want?" Paulina sneered. Oh, that would get Sam mad.

I forced a fake laugh and said "Ahahaha! Oh Paulina! You're so funny. I always thought pretty girls couldn't be funny... but I guess you can do... anything...?" I was somewhat believable at first, but towards the end I crashed and fell, I hope Sam hadn't noticed.

Then Dash walked up and pounded his fist in his hand "Hey Paulina, is FentLOSER bothering you?"

I quietly gulped when Paulina pushed Dash away "No, Dash. Let him talk."

Then she stood up and touched my shirt seductivly before whispering, kind of loudly, "Hey, Dannnyy? I was thinking that maybe we should hang out some time." she paused, pretending to think then said "Oh darn! I forgot I had a bunch of Astronomy homework. Are you any good at Astronomy? Maybe you could help me?" Is that what she wants? For me to do her homework?

"Oh, I'm _great_ at astronomy Paulina." I said, trying my hardest to act like I was oblivious to her goals.

"Great." She said, "It's a date." That oughta get Sam's attention.

I smiled and began to walk away. But before I did I sneaked a quick glance at Sam. She had her arms crossed and was looking at Star, who was giving her a look that said 'Don't.'

Sam's emotions were unreadable. Big surprise. I should've known better than to try to play mind games with the girl who keeps everything INSIDE her mind.

As I walked away I looked back one last time, my gaze meeting Sam's. Her eyes were empty, but I could tell their were tons of emotions in them just begging to come out.

Our one second eye conversation ended though, as I walked into the hallway to my locker. I looked at Tucker and could tell that he was disappointed that his plan failed.

Now not only have I lost my best friend and love, but I have gained the honor of doing Paulina Sanchez's astrology homework. As if I'm not already busy enough.

* * *

><p><strong>9THHHH CHAPTER IS DONNNEEEEEE!<strong>

**Tehehehehe, finally another Danny POV! I like writing as him for some reason, though I probably do a sucky job at it, but whatevaaa... **

**I'm just happy I finally finished this chapterrr! So happy that I've decided to type using multipllleee letters innn some words!(as you have probably noticed) (: lol**

**So, thanks to everyone who reviewed (I GOT 5 REVIEWSSS!). Chapter 8 got the most reviews so far. Maybe chapter 9 will beat it? I can only hope...**

**So next chapter I guess we'll get into what Sam thought of Danny's little 'performance.' ****Will Danny's dream of being an actor come true? Will Tucker come up with a plan that finally works? Will Sam tear Paulina to shreads when no ones looking? Will I stop asking stupid cliched questions? FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER(:  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I am sorry to inform you, but the great and almighty Butch Hartman owns and created Danny Phantom. And sadly.. I'm not him.**

* * *

><p>_Sam's POV_<p>

I cannot believe that just happened. It couldn't have happened. It shouldn't have happened. Why me? What did I ever do to deserve this? I may be into dark things, but I've always defended small defenseless creatures. I've always done what I believed was right. So why did my worst nightmare come true? It's not like I've been bad...

It's not supposed to be like this! If this was a fairytale then Danny would have saved me by now. But this isn't a fairytale, and I don't even think Danny cares that I'm gone.

Dont believe me? Well why don't you ask Paulina about it! 'Cause Danny totally just hit on her, and she hit on him back! Now they have a date. And my life is ruined.

I was stupid to think Danny might actually try to help me; that he might actually care enough about me to that think he needed to save me. And though I despise the thought of my life being a fairytale, I can't help but admit I was somewhat expecting Danny to be my Prince Charming. But this isn't Cinderella; I'm not going to go back to being goth at the stroke of midnight, because what I did to myself is going to take just a wee bit longer to go away.

My life isn't like Rapunzel's; if I just sit around waiting all day for someone to save me, nothing's going to happen. I'm not Ariel though; I'm not so adventurous that I would go out and take matters into my own hands. And I am definately not an author; I can't just use a bunch of metaphors and similes to get rid of my problems.

I'm Sam Manson though, that's good right? I may not be perfectly poised with happily ever afters like all of the princesses, but I'm clever enough to get myself out of this mess. Right? I may not be pretty like Paulina, or smart like Valerie, but I have enough common sense to survive as a popular kid, no matter how much it disgusts me.

I can make it out of this mess. I know I'll be able to. I just have to play my cards right.

I looked up to see the other A-Listers throwing their stuff away, I followed and threw away the salad I hadn't even touched. Lunch was over so it was time to head to my next class.

I was about to head to my locker to get my books, but then Star and Paulina ran up to me.

"Sam wait up!" Star called towards me. I 'waited up' and once they caught up to me we started to walk down the hallway towards our lockers.

"What were you thinking about during lunch Sam? You were seriously spaced." Paulina asked.

Okay, just play your cards right Sam. I looked at her and innocently said "Was I? I hadn't noticed. I've just been seriously freaking out about that English report Lancer assigned us, it's gonna take me forever to finish!"

Then they both looked at eachother and laughed. (Woah, de sha vu much?) Then, inbetween giggle fits, Star said "Sam... Oh, you're just too funny! We A-Listers don't do homework. We have people to do that for us! Duh!"

I let out a small chuckle as I replied "Well, I could get used to that."

Then we went to our lockers and grabbed our stuff, and started to head to our next classes. Paulina had Science, where as Star and I had Math. I also had that class with Tucker and Danny. Actually, now that I think about it, me, Danny, and Tucker have all our classes together. That used to be a good thing, but now.. I don't even want to think about it.

Once we got to the classroom I immediantly took my seat. After class started, and almost all of the kids in the room were asleep, a note landed on my desk. I swear if it's Danny again...!

I looked around the class for a minute before opening it and reading it.

_Dear Sam,_

_Hey, It's Star. I just wrote this note to make sure we were hanging out after school, and because I'm SO bored. Math sucks._

_-xoxo Star_

I giggled at Star's ending, then began to write back

_Dear Star,_

_Yeah, we're still hanging out after school. And I'm bored too. But it's not Math that sucks, it's our Math teacher. I swear, the guy could make Danny Phantom seem boring if he were teaching a class on him._

_From Sam_

I didn't know why I had the urge to bring Danny into my note, but I did. I waited for a minute or two before another note appeared on my desk

_Dear Sam,_

_Okay, but where are we hanging out at? We can't hang out at my place because the place is being fumigated. Oh, and don't tell Paulina we're hanging out, because if you do she'll get all clingy and come. And lol that last part about Mr. Rosser was so true!_

_-xoxo Star_

I shook my head once I read she had used our Math Teacher's name. Mr. Rosser.

_Dear Star,_

_I guess we could hang out at my house? My parents are rarely ever home, so we would have a bunch of privacy and stuff. And don't worry I won't tell her. How can you expect me to even be nice to her after she made a date with Danny? I want to rip her head off!_

_From Sam_

I passed her the note and she sent me a thumbs-up signal from her desk. I looked at the clock. 5 more minutes of torture.

Ughhhh...

* * *

><p><strong>10th Chapter:)<strong>

**Sam and Star are becoming bestest buds! lol I feel kind of bad for putting Sam through all of this... You know, the cutting, and breakdown, and losing her friends, then getting her heart broken. But after every storm theres a rainbow!(: Okay, maybe that's not true, theres not ALWAYS a rainbow... but still. That doesn't mean Sam won't have a rainbow! Wait, does Sam even like rainbows? Hm...**

**Well, thanks to the four people who reviewed. It really makes my day to see people like my work *wipes tear*. So maybe you can review and make my day? Pwetty Pweaseee...**

**lol Since I didn't answer all of the cliched questions I asked in the last chapter, I guess we'll try to answer those next chapter! Next chapter will basically just be Sam and Star having girl talk. I CAN'T WAIT! *jumps up and down like a schoolgirl* **

**Damn.. I'm just getting more and more peppy each chapter! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Danny Phantom? Not mine. Though if I ever got my hands on Desiree... *smirks deviously***

* * *

><p>_Sam's POV_<p>

_BRRRRRRIINNNGGGGG!_

I heard the final bell ring, signaling that my day at hell is finally over! I stood up and ran out of the room so fast it was almost as if I had ghost powers. Now I can finally go home and relax!

Wait, what about Star? We were supposed to meet after school... but I don't see her anywhere. She probably stood me up to go get her nails done with _Paulina. _Ughh... I want to maim that pink-shirt-wearing, Danny-stealing, shallow bitch! I don't see why Star puts up with her! She's pure evil in high heels and make up!

I was going to ask Star about her relationship with the wicked-bitch-of-the-breast, but apparently her answer is obvious since she didn't show up. Whatever. Her and Paulina are probably talking about me right now. About how I'm not fit to be an A-Lister and how they are going to turn everyone in the school against me.

Well if that's the case then I guess I'm going to have to do that English report for Mr. Lancer after all. I should probably start on it as soon as possible.

As I walked to my locker I kept my eye out for Danny, Tucker, or any A-Listers that might bother me. But it appeared as if the coast was clear.

So when I got to my locker I let my guard down to get my books. And that's when Star popped up scared the shit out of me.

"Boo!" She said as she grabbed onto my shoulders, slightly shaking me.

She scared me so much, I dropped my English book. I was mentally KILLING myself for looking like an idiot. But I just quietly looked down and picked up my book as if nothing had happened. Then I looked around to make sure no one was paying attention to us, and when I was sure no one was, I said to her "What the fuck are you doing? You can't just go around scaring people like that! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

She started giggling. Not 'laughing' or 'chuckling,' this was a full out giggle. "I'm sorry, but you should've seen the look on your face! It was priceless!"

I just rolled my eyes and replied, rather annoyed, "Whatever. What are you even doing at my locker?"

As soon as those words left my mouth she stopped giggling and looked at me "Oh yeah! We have to hurry up and leave. Paulina wanted to do something with me after school and I BARELY got away from her. She's probably on her way to see if you can come right now. SO. HURRY. UP."

Star then began tugging on my arm, and when she noticed I wasn't coming she grabbed my hand and dragged me out the door.

"My bag..." I told her.

"THERE'S NO TIME! WE HAVE TO LEAVE HER BEHIND!" she said in funny voice, trying to act all dramatic.

I have to admit, I could probably be in the worst mood in the history of bad moods, and Star could still probably amuse me. I have to hand it to her, the girl has got some serious people skills. So that's why when she said that I could barely suppress a grin. But it makes me wonder... if she's just so random and fun all the time, does she ever take things seriously? Can I count on her? Is she even my friend?

I can't help these thoughts running through my mind. I barely even know Star and yet she's been more of a friend to me than the people I've called my 'friends' since third grade. But you can't blame me for being suspicious. I mean, I've just lost the only two real friends I've ever had, no person could get through that unscathed. Right?

When we got out of the school, we had to hide in an alleyway because Paulina was most likely looking for us. And thanks to Star, screaming about not having time to go back, she could have probably found us easily.

"So where's your house at Sam? We should probably get going before Paulina finds us." Star said, peeking her head around the dumpster we were hiding behind to see if Miss Flawless Skin was anywhere to be seen.

Before I could reply Paulina walked by the alleyway yelling "STARRRRR! SAMMMMMMM! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS? I HAVE TO GO SHOPPING AND I NEED SOMEONE TO COME WITH ME AND TELL ME HOW GOOD I LOOK IN CLOTHES!"

We both quickly eluded out of the alleyway through the other side. "Follow me," I told Star, "I'll lead you to my house. It's right this way."

We ran like there was no tomorrow, scared that if we turned around we might see Paulina holding up her wallet and her car keys. But we eventually made it to my building.

"This is it." I said to Star, pointing up at my building.

"Which part is yours?" She asked, thinking that the huge building I lived in that look like apartments were actually apartments.

"Oh.. you think..." I looked at her for a minute, how was I going to tell her that I'm filthy rich? I should've thought this through earlier. "Actually... all of it."

She eyed the building for a minute then pointed at me with a questioning look that said 'Are you serious?' I just nodded at her and led her into my home.

Her eyes widened the minute she saw the huge chandelier my parents put in our front room. Then her mouth dropped when she saw the tall, fancy fountain my parents put by our staircase. I could tell she was not expecting any of this.

"Uh... let's just head to my room. My parents aren't home because their at some party in Las Vegas, they left while I was at school, but my grandma's still home.. and some workers are here too.. so.. um... yeah." I led Star up the stairs and into my room, giving her time to bounce back from her shock.

After I had quietly led her into my room, I shut and locked the door. I knew that all of my workers were probably suspicious, it's not just every day that I bring home an actual friend, who's an actual girl. None of them knew about my new girly look either, I had dashed out of the house so fast, and so early this morning that I'd be surprised if a ghost had seen me.

"So, um... How long have you been rich?" Star awkwardly asked me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Ever since I was born? My great grandpa was an inventor, and he kinda invented the machine that twirls cellophane around deli toothpicks." I said, still in a daze from my thoughts.

"Why didn't you tell anyone? You could've been the most popular girl in school. Even more popular than Paulina!" She exclaimed, looking around my room.

"I don't want popularity if you have to _buy _it, Star. Popularity shouldn't be about how you look, or what you have. It should be about who you are. I shouldn't be more popular than anybody else just because I have a bowling alley in my house! Or because I suddenly look like some frilly-silly-girly-girl!" I said, then kind of laughed because of how hypocritical I was being.

"Some frilly-silly-girly-girl?" Star asked, then laughed. "Try saying that five times fast! SOME FRILLY-SILLY-GIRLY-GIRL, SOME FRILLY-SILLY-GIRLY-GIRL, SOME FRILLY-SILLY-GIRLY-GIRL, SOME FRILLY-SILLY-GIRLY-GIRL, SOME FRILLY-SILLY-GIRLY-GIRL! Oh, well that actually wasn't that hard..."

I just rolled my eyes, then made some weird noise that was kind of a mixture between a laugh and a choke. "Star this is serious! My whole life is a mess! I thought you wanted to come to my house to talk about something serious; not make fun of my expressions!"

Star looked at me guiltily, then confided in me, "I'm sorry Sam, that's just how I deal with things. You hide behind dark make-up and sarcasm, I hide behind pom poms and giggles. We really aren't that different if you think about it. But you're right, it's wrong how popularity is decided. I don't like it or approve of it, but it's not like I can do anything about it! I gave up on that years ago. And I'm guessing that by the way you're dressed, that you're about to give up fighting too. One piece of advice though: Don't. It's to late for me, I've been a conformist for far too long. You, on the other hand, still have hope. Don't get sucked into it. You're much better than that."

I never really thought of Star like me, I never really though of any A-Lister like me. I guess I was just so judgemental of them. Almost as judgemental as they were to me. Star hahd a huge point though, except for that last part.

I just looked down, sadly, before I replied to her, "I honestly wish I could believe that Star. I've lost all hope. I'm surprised I made it this far."

"Don't think like that Sam! You are the face of unique in Amity Park. I'm pretty sure you're the only girl in our school that doesn't care about being popular! What made you lose all hope?" She asked me.

Her question made me think. Just the way she stated it; 'What made you lose hope?' Well, what did make me lose hope? I think the real question I need to answer is: What gave me hope in the first place? And even though I knew the answer right away, I couldn't bring myself to say it, even in my mind. The thing that gave me hope was the very symbol of hope in Amity Park.

No, I'm not talking about Batman, or Superman, or even Catwoman. I'm talking about the ghost-fighting teen hero of Amity Park, Danny Phantom. He was the one that gave me hope all along. Of course he gave everyone hope that ghosts wouldn't take over Amity Park, but that's not why he gave me hope.

I know his secret. I know that he's only half ghost, and that his other half is his human identity Danny Fenton. I know that Danny Phantom is the most popular teen in Amity Park, but Danny Fenton is one of the least popular. I know that that's why Danny Phantom protects humans, because he is a human himself. I know that me and both Danny's were great friends until I blew it.

But I don't know everything about Danny. I thought I knew that he would never give up on his friends. I thought I knew we were friends. I thought I knew that he was over Paulina, like he told me he was a thousand times. I thought I knew that I might have actually had a chance with him. I thought I knew him. But I was so wrong.

Danny kept me grounded, he kept me sane. It was like the minute I lost him I might as well have checked myself into a mental asylum. Danny was my hope. And when I lost Danny, I lost my hope.

But I couldn't tell Star that! I'd seem like some crazy girl obsessed over a boy. Star just wouldn't understand. "I... don't know." I eventually settled with saying.

"I'm not going to push you to say it Sam. You and I both know that you know what made you lose hope. You and I both know what it is too." She said.

I looked at her, shocked. Did she just read me like a book? I'd have to think about that later. Before I could stop the word from coming out of my mouth I replied, "Danny..." Though it was more like a whisper.

"Sam, Danny just isn't worth it." Star said.

"No Star. Danny's worth it all. Everything I've been through. He's worth it. I-I... love him. I always have. I just don't know what to do. He'll never return my feelings. Hell, he'll probably never even talk to me again after today." I blurted out, and the minute I said those words I regretted it, but it felt as if a weight had been lifted off my shoulders.

"Of course he'll talk to you. Did you notice how the whole time Danny was talking to Paulina, he was looking at you?" She asked me, trying to cheer me up.

"Well, yeah. But that was only because he was super pissed off at me." I told her.

"No Sam, he was trying to make you jealous!" She affirmed that she thought Danny liked me.

"Okay Star, a minute ago I thought I was crazy... but now I think you are." I said, half playful, half truthful.

"He so likes you!' She said, then started to tease me "DANNY AND SSSSS-AAMMMMM SITTING IN A TREEEEE. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. FIRST COMES LOVE! THEN COMES MARRIAGE! THEN COMES A-"

She was cut off by me throwing a pillow at her then laughing. "Would you grow up? Gosh, Star! You're such a child sometimes!" I sarcastically remarked.

"I'd rather be a child than an old, bitter lady like you!" She fake pouted and stuck her tongue out at me.

"Did you just stick your tongue out at me missy? That's it! You are SO grounded!" I fake scolded her.

"Ohmigosh! That was the best impression of my parents ever!" She said, then started laughing so hard she fell off of my bed and started rolling around on the ground.

"Wow, and all this time I've been thinking that 'rotflmao' was just an expression." I said, shaking my head.

After a while she eventually sat up and wiped tears from her eyes. We both just kind of sat there in a somewhat awkward silence. Until I thought of something.

"Hey Star, earlier in the bathroom you said that you'd have to care or have experience to notice, and then when I asked which it was you said both. And it just now occured to me that that's why we're here at my house talking anyways. So... would you care to explain?" I stated, looking over at Star who was looking through the things I had on my desk.

"What?" She said, kind of startled, as she looked up and around and realized what just happened. "Oh, sure. But if I open up to you, you have to open up to me. Okay?"

"I don't know Star.. I-" I started to reply back but I was cut off by Star

"Pwwweeeassssse..." She said, giving me a puppy dog look.

"Why would you need me to? You can already read me like a book!" I told her.

"Well.. Yeah, I can read almost everyone like a book. But when I read people it's like reading a book that's missing pages; I get the big picture of the story, but I miss all of the important details." She stated.

"But, I, It's just... fine." I caved in, feeling nervous just thinking about my life story.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehehehe here's my 11th chapter.<strong>

**I have to admit, it's been a while. And I am SOOOOOO sorry for that. But this chapter is so long I'm hoping it will make up for it? Or maybe it will make my readers even more pissed off because I kind of left off with a cliffhanger... Sorry?**

**I'll update soon if you guys (or girls... I ain't judging!) review!(;**

**And speaking of reviews. Thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers. I would give you a cookie if I had one!(:**

**And again we didn't answer all of the cliched questions yet... but I'm going to ask more anyways. Next chapter you can look foward to more... GIRL TALK!(: Will Sam honestly confide her secrets into Star? What is Star's past like? What are Danny and Tucker up too as we speak? And did Paulina find someone to go to the mall with? FIND OUT NEXT TIME!**

****** Also, I was kind of thinking about getting a cover for this story. Maybe someone could help me? I don't really know how the whole 'Someone draws a cover for your story' thing works, but I am willing to find out. Just review or PM if you wanna? If you do I'll give you a cookie... well I would if I had one.(:**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own the totally shmexi hot ghost boy... or anybody else on the show... or the show in general... ****(Oh and incase anybody was wondering, the show I'm talking about is Danny Phantom. Just to make sure we're all on the same page(;) DOUBLE WINKY FACE OMG.**

* * *

><p>_Danny's POV_<p>

"Tucker are you sure this will work? Because last time you had a plan, it didn't work! And now I have to do Paulina's astronomy homework, and Sam is still hanging out with A-Listers, and...-" I had begun ranting but was quickly cut off by Tucker.

"Danny! Calm down! Last time I had a plan I wasn't even sure it would work, but this time I am sure. So just trust me... Okay?" Tucker said, not even looking up from his PDA.

I looked at him doubtfully, though he didn't notice because he wasn't even paying attention to anything besides his PDA. "Well... I'm just not so sure if this is the best plan... I mean, if Sam finds out she'll get super pissed off, and she'll probably never want to talk to us again..."

"Danny, I don't think she's too crazy about talking to us now. And besides, this plan is so simple a first grader could probably do it. You want her back don't you?" He finally looked at me to ask me the stupidest question ever.

Well maybe it wasn't the question that was stupid, it was the fact that he already knew the answer. So when I mumbled out a 'Yes..' he didn't hesitate to reply back. "Exactly. You want her back. I want her back. And if we stick to the plan we'll get her back."

I finally just decided to shut up. Tucker was just so convinced that his plan would work this time. And it's not that I'm saying it won't work; it probably will. But it's just an invasion of privavcy to Sam, and she probably expects more from us.

Tucker's plan is to spy on Sam and Star. He sit's by Star in Math class, and he said he saw her and Sam writing notes to each other. He also said he read some of the notes and that in them it said Sam and Star were hanging out at Sam's house after school. His theory is that 'two popular girls + hanging out alone = girl talk.'

And no matter how many times I tried to talk him out of it, he still insists we spy. I personally think he's only doing this to see what's going on in Star's mind. He probably doesn't give two shits about Sam. Whatever his reason is, it's enough to get him to drag me all the way to the alley by Sam's house.

"It's now or never Danny." Tucker said, trying to convince me to spy.

He didn't convince me it was a good idea, yet I still went ghost, picked up Tucker, and flew us into Sam's closet. I know spying is wrong, but I'm doing this for the good of Sam.

The first thing we heard was somebody laughing, then it got quiet. After a while we were almost convinced that they had left the room, or that they knew we were there, but then I heard Sam say "Hey Star, earlier in the bathroom you said you'd have to care or have experience to notice, and then when I asked which it was you said both. And it just now occured to me that that's why we're here at my house talking anyways. So... would you care to explain?"

What was she talking about? I looked over at Tucker to see that he was confused too. "What?" Star asked, making us think she had no idea what Sam was talking about. But then she said "Oh, sure. But if I open up to you, you have to open up to me. Okay?"

Before me and Tucker could even think about what Star had said Sam had replied, "I don't know Star... I-"

But Star had quickly cut her off to beg "Pwwweeeassssse..." And she seriously said it like that. She didn't say 'please' she said 'pwease.'

Me and Tucker were both grinning at the ridiculousness of Star's beg when we heard Sam talking again. "Why would you need me to? You can already read me like a book!"

What were they talking about again? Oh yeah, 'opening up' to each other. Wait... what does Sam mean she can 'read her like a book?'

While I was thinking about that, Star said "Well. Yeah, I can read almost everyone like a book. But when I read people it's like reading a book that's missing pages; I get the big picture of the story, but I miss all of the important details." If Star can read people, like Sam says she can, then she might get suspicious and find out my secret. That thought scares me. But I'm here for Sam, not myself.

Speaking of Sam, she caved into Star's wish and said "But, I, It's just... fine."

I could tell she didn't want to talk about such a touchy subject

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12(:<strong>

**You probably thought you'd find out Sam's reasoning for cutting in this chapter right? WRONG! I am feeling so evil right now! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! FEEL MY FURY! (:**

**This is just a short little chapter so that you guys know what Danny and Tucker are up to, I want the girl talk to be in Sam's POV. (Which is next chapter, I promise.)**

**Thanks to my wonderful, wonderful reviewers. And readers. And favoriters. And followers. (And I'm talking about for the whole story in general)**

**So next chapter we will actually progress with this endless, endless talk. You'll finally find out about Star's life. You'll hear about Sam's past. And, if I'm feeling generous, you might even find out what Paulina's up to.;)**

**You want to know what makes me feel generous? REVIEWS(: So you know what to do now(;**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: If I owned Danny Phantom, would I be on my computer righting this story? No.**

* * *

><p>_Sam's POV_<p>

After I agreed to 'open up' to Star, there was an awkward silence. Neither of us really knew what to say. But both of us knew we'd have to eventually talk. I wasn't about to start the conversation anytime soon though.

"So..." Star started up the conversation. I considered ignoring her, or changing the topic of the conversation, but I decided I've have to face the truth sooner or later. Plus she was going to go first anyways...

"You first." I reminded her, slightly smiling that I could push off my life story until further notice.

"Okay... well. First off. To 'explain further' about our bathroom conversation, I used to..." Star paused, searching for the right words.

"You used to what?" I asked.

"Um... I used to do what you were doing in the bathroom." she said, because she was apparently not comfortable saying the word 'cutting.'

"Oh... Yeah... _That._" I played along, but then wondered out loud, "Why would _you_ of all people do that? You're always so peppy and happy and... cheerful."

She laughed. "Why would I do that? Do you know what it's like to be _Paulina's. Best. Friend._? It was fun at first, but as we got older it just got more... complicated. All she cares about is herself. If she's feeling even the tinsiest bit of self consciousness, she'll get rid of it by insulting _me_. At first I just tried to ignore her, but after a while I just couldn't handle it!"

She then proceded to mocking Paulina "'Star, you're fat! Oh my god Star! Look at the size of that zit you have! Ewww.. Star you're hair is so stringy! You've got like billion split ends. You have facial hair Star. Star you're nails look wierd. Star...-"

She was beginning to get hysterical, so I cut her off, "STAR! I get it. Paulina's a bitch who likes to make others feel bad. Are you sure you're okay talking about this?"

She paused for a minute to calm down, "Yeah, I'm fine talking about it. It's just... when I start to think about those.. those.. words, I just can't seem to get them out of my head. I never really thought words could do that to me. When I was younger I always thought 'If people ever say mean things to me I probably wouldn't even care, I'd probably just brush it off as nothing.' but when it actually happened to me... I was so, helpless."

"Well, words hurt. But obviously you overcame it. You said you don't do... 'it' anymore. How'd you stop?"I asked her

"Well I was stupid. I did it on my wrist and didn't wear anything to cover it up. Obviously someone was bound to notice. And that someone just so happened to be my mom. She made me go to therapy classes. I eventually got better." Star then held up her wrists and showed me some scars she had.

They were small, so you could tell she really hadn't done it in a long time. They were probably as 'healed' as they would get. They were barely even noticeable unless you paid A LOT of attention to her wrists. Well, atleast now I know how she noticed my legs.

I didn't know what to say. It was a lot of information to take in. I mean, she's Star! She's one of the peppiest girls on the cheerleading squad. I always thought I'd know a person who cuts when I saw one. But.. I guess I was wrong. I mean, no one expected me to cut. Yet, in the past 24 hours I had probably cut more than a knife.

"So you did it only because of Paulina?" I asked, filling in the silence that I knew would soon turn awkward.

"No, I had other reasons. My life was complicated back then. My uncle had died, and my parents were getting a divorce. Paulina insulting me constantly was just the thing that put me over the top. You know, I still go to therapy classes if you wanna join. It's in a town about 20 minutes from here, so no one we know is in it."

"Isn't therapy like a thing you're supposed to do on your own?" I wondered.

She giggled at my lack of knowledge, "It's like group therapy. It's filled with teens who have problems. There are people with eating disorders, people who are suicidal, and some people like us."

"I don't know Star, it doesn't sound like my kind of thing..." I was trying to turn her offer down politely, but she started giving me a puppy dog look. Not wanting to hurt her feelings I told her, "I'll think about it."

When those words left my mouth she squealed in delight. "Yayyy...!" She said, then remembered something awful "Oh, and it's your turn now."

"Heh heh, about that..." I said, trying to squirm my way out of talking.

"Sam." Star said, completely serious. It was weird to see her like that.

I sighed loudly, "Finnneee... Okay, what do you want to know?" I asked, trying my best to act annoyed and not show my nervousness.

"Why do you do it?" She didn't even hesitate to ask. The minute I asked what she wanted to know, I might as well have written up my own deathnote.

"..." I was just standing there with my mouth opened. Part of me thinking about the answer, part of me fighting the part of me thinking about the answer. "I-I... I... T-There are quite a few answers to your question?" I eventually settled with. It was true... though I'm almost positive it wasn't the answer Star was looking for.

"One of those reasons being...?" She inquired with a raised eyebrow, as she made hand motions for me to tell her.

"Well, my parents! They've always expected me to live up to their expectations, when their expectations are impossible to live up to. They expect me to be this girly, cheery, person who get's all A+ in school, and hangs out with the richest, snobbiest, people in town. They want me to live out their lifes, not my own. It's like they have my whole life planned out for me, and they just want me to go along with it. And everytime I try to fight them about it, they just shut me out.

"They're always taking vacations with out me, and leaving my grandma to take care of me. They always complain about other people, and point out their problems instead of realizing their own. They are the most snobbiest people ever. It's like... they think all that matters in life is how you look, how you dress, who you hang out with, and how much money you have. I want to do something more with my life." After spilling all of that I felt... weird. Every single word I said was true, but it was like the minute I said the first sentence I couldn't stop myself from saying next ten sentences.

''Why else?" Star asked.

"Well... because I don't like who I am. I love the people I had myself surrounded with before today, but I just didn't like myself. I thought I was too fat, or ugly. I thought that I was a freak compared to everyone else. All of the other girls had girl friends to talk about girls stuff, and boyfriends to do romantic stuff. I never had any girl friends or talked about any girl stuff. I never had a boyfriend. I've never even kissed a boy! I'm just not like other people. I used to think that was a good thing, that if I was my own person people would be standing in line to be my friend. But it just never happened." I felt good I was getting it all off my chest, but I felt like crying just thinking about it. All of my emotions were on the loose, and I had bottled up a huge collection over the years.

"You have so kissed someone," Star said, gaining my attention, "Dash said you kissed him."

I kind of chuckled at this. "That? That was not a real kiss. I did it to..." I paused, realizing I couldn't tell Star why I had done it. "Well, I can't tell you why I did it but believe me, it was NOT a real kiss. If you want to talk about fake kisses, well then I've kissed Dash, Danny and Gregor, aka Elliot. With Danny it was a fakeout-makeout. And with Elliot, well it was sort of a real kiss but I don't count it because he's a lying jerk."

She laughed. "Elliot? Was that the loser I saw at the planetarium?"

I nodded my head laughing. "Yeah. He lied to me and told me his name was Gregor. He also said he was from Hungaria and that he was a goth and an ultro recyclo vegatarian."

"So basically he stalked you and pretended to be into what you were into?" She asked.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." I told her.

"Any other reasons?" She asked, talking about my cutting.

"Well yeah. I could go on forever and ever about reasons. From getting a bad grade on a test to getting made fun of by people at school. Though there is one other main reason." I said.

"Well, what is it?" She pushed.

"Danny. It's just that all these years, I've been crushing on him, and it's like everyone else knows how I feel except him. But I've been way to scared to tell him, because I don't want to risk our friendship. And I've seen him crush on girls like Valerie and Paulina, and I know he'll just never feel the same way about me. It's like after years and years of loving one person, only to have your love unrequited, leaves you broken and shattered. I was desperate, and stupid, and I needed a form of relief." I said, feeling... sort of.. numb.

"I know how you feel Sam. It's like after you bottle up your emotions for so long, you start falling apart. You just need one thing to make you forget that your falling apart. You need one thing that makes you clutch your sanity before it's gone too. You need one thing to remind you that you can still feel. And once you've found that one thing, you tell yourself you can stop it whenever you want. But deep down inside you know you can't. You know you need help." Star said, looking just about as numb as me.

We just sat there in silence after that. It wasn't an awkward silence. It was more like to let our brains rest for a minute of peace. I felt a lot better, letting all of that out. But I also felt a lot worse, thinking about how I was going to have to just bottle it up again the next time I left the house.

"So when did you start?" Star asked. I knew what she was asking about right away: my cutting.

I answered her question almost instantly, "About a year ago."

"And you're sure no one has noticed?" She asked yet another question.

I didn't have to think about an answer for that question either, "Well not until yesterday. Me and Danny were standing on the sidewalk talking when some wind came out of no where and blew my skirt up."

She looked shocked, "AND HE SAW?"

"Yeah, he asked about them, but I just told him they were nothing. Then I came in the house, and I kind of did... this." I said, making hand motions to my new look.

Then Star had a look of realization hit her face, "You did the make over for Danny!" she accused.

When I replied, I wasn't really denying her accusation, but I wasn't really affirming it either. "I don't know, Star. I just came in and my mind was all fuzzy, and by the time I knew what was going on I looked like a relative of Barbie and I had _you know whats _all over my legs."

"And when Danny saw your legs he didn't realize what you did?" She wondered.

"No. But he saw them again in school today I think. He said so in a note. I thought I covered them up well too." you could hear the sadness in my voice when I said that.

"Sam I told you in the bathroom, if you care enough, you can see them. It doesn't matter how much cover up you use. Danny cares about you, so he saw them." She said, trying to make me feel better.

"Danny doesn't care about me Star. No one does. If any one actually cared about me I think they would have realized that I've been cutting myself for a whole year! That I've been depressed for a whole year! That I've been all alone for a whole year! But no one noticed because no one cared!" I blew up, then felt one single tear come down my cheek. And before I could stop myself, I was crying. This was the first time I had cried in forever. And I wasn't just crying, tears were pouring out of my eyes, I was kind of concerned that I might flood my own house with my tears.

Star sat down next to me and comforted me, "There, there, Sam. It's okay. You don't need to cry. You're wrong, no one noticed because you're really good at hiding things. Danny cares about you. Tucker cares about you. Your grandmother cares about you. I care about you. And I bet a whole lot of other people care about you too."

I didn't say anything, I had done enough talking for the day. I just sat there and cried as Star consoled me. I couldn't stop crying, even if I tried to, which I didn't have the energy to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13 is DONNNNEEEE!(:<strong>

**And, if I must say so myself, I'd say I did a pretty good job considering how long it is. Does that mean I get extra reviews this chapter? Come on... you know you wanna *nudge, nudge***

**Sorry it took a whole, but, hey.. it was a long chapter! (;**

**Thanksss to those of you who reviewed. I promise the next up chapter WILL be up soon...**

**In the next chapter we will look foward to... *drumroll* DANNY'S REACTION TO SAM CUTTING. It finally happened. Danny found out. What will he do? Will he... force Sam to stop cutting? Will he... tell her he loves her? Will he... go on a psycho ghost rampage? FIND OUT NEXT TIME!(: (hehehe That's like my catchphrase or something.. I think this is my third time saying it?)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: This is the Fourteenth Chapter of this story and you still haven't figured out I don't own Danny Phantom? Wow.. and I thought Paulina was slow.**

**Paulina: HEY! I HEARD THAT.**

**ANYWAYS...**

* * *

><p>_Danny's POV_<p>

That. Did. Not. Just. Happen.

Did it? I mean... How could it have happened? Sam said she _cut _herself. I just... can't imagine that happening. And now I think she's crying too...? I'm so confused right now. I'm extremely, no, IMMENSELY confused.

I looked over at Tucker to see if he knew what just happened. He looked shocked, but not confused. He looked at me and could tell that I was having a hard time processing it all. He pointed at the wall, signaling that we should leave... I think. I don't know if what I believe is the truth anymore. It seems like my whole life is a big lie. I wanted to go into Sam's room and find out what the hell was going on. But I couldn't. If I gave away the fact that we were spying Tucker would hate me for life, and I already lost one best friend today, I can't lose another! Right now I just needed to think. And talk to Tucker.

I looked at the wall Tucker was pointing at, then eyed the wall that was currently seperating me and Sam. 'I'll be back for you Sam, I promise.' I would've said these words out loud, had I not been afraid of getting caught. But before I could talk myself out of being afraid and not leaving, I grabbed Tucker's hand and intangibly flew us out of there.

Then I began to fly us back to my house. The flight home was quiet. I was focused on just getting home and Tucker seemed to be deep in thought. Luckily there were no ghosts out today, or atleast none close enough to set off my ghost sense. And I made us invisible so no fans or reporters would mob us.

When we got to my house I flew straight into my room, changed back to Fenton, and just fell back on my bed.

_I needed time to think__._

Okay, so what do I know so far? Well, Sam is my only other best friend beside Tucker. I love her. She's a goth. She's an ultra-recyclo vegatarian. She's an unique individual who isn't afraid to stand up for what she believes in and I respect that about her. Scratch half of those things I 'thought' I knew. She is no longer goth, and no longer a unique individual.

But after what I heard from spying, I'm starting to think everything I know about everyone is just a lie. I mean if I thought I knew Sam, oh, so well, and I can't even tell if she's... _cutting, _I must be the worst friend ever.

Maybe I should talk to Tucker about this.

I looked over to where Tucker was sitting, in my computer chair, and noticed that he was deep in thought. "Tucker?" I asked.

He quickly snapped out of his thoughts. "What?" he asked, looking around to see who had called out to him. Then he realized it was me.

"What exactly happened at Sam's house? I'm kind of confused." I admitted, hoping he would help me out alittle

"What happened..? What happened at Sam's house? What happened at Sam's house is the fact that _we,_" he paused so he could point at me and himself, "are TERRIBLE friends."

Oh, wow. Tucker was such a great help. I'm still super omega confused. "What do you mean by that?"

Tucker looked kind of guilty, but then got a little annoyed "Danny, you were there the entire time! How do you not know what happened?!"

I looked at him, "It's just confusing me, Tucker! All of it. Every single detail of what we heard. I just don't get it."

He looked kind of guitly for yelling at me, probably because I was so hysterical right now. "Danny, didn't you hear Sam say it herself? She cuts herself!" He said, then began looking hollowly at the floor.

"I heard her say it, I just didn't believe it." I told him.

Maybe I was just indenial? I need to think of how this situation would be if Sam actually did _cut_ herself. Well, from everything she said to Star, I'm going to say this situation is not any better. I'm one of the reasons Sam does it, and she's been doing it for a whole year and it's gone unnoticed by both me and Tucker. No wonder Tucker feels so guilty, I do too. She thinks we don't care for her. She thinks no one cares for her! And the fact that part of it is all my fault makes me feel guilty enough to die.

"Tucker, we are such horrible people!" I said the minute everything clicked in my head.

"I know. She said she did it for a whole year." He replied, still hollowly staring at the floor.

"And she said I was part of the reason that she did it." I told him, starting to hollowly stare at the floor with him.

He looked up really, really fast, and looked... happy? "And she also said that she loves you Danny!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hehehehehe 14 Chapter DOOONNNNEEEE!(:<strong>

**I know it's short, but that's because I wanted to leave you off at an evil cliffy... sort of. ****I also know this chapter sucks, but that's because I'm writing it at 5:00 in the morning and I'm about to go to the first day of school in about two hours. So I'm like... super nervous. Does that earn me more reviews?**

**I want to thank all of my reviewers. (: They are the awesomest people on the planet. I also wanna thank the reviewer that gave me a death threat. She said she would kill me if I didn't finish this story. lollll xD**

**So next chapter we will find out how Danny reacts to finding out Sam loves him. What will happen now that Danny is no longer indenial and knows that Sam cuts herself? Will he... now go on a psycho ghost rampage? Will he... kill Tucker? Will he... tell Sam about his undying affection for her? FIND OUT NEXT TIME!(;**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: *says in annoyed voice* Danny Phantom is not mine. *say in hopeful voice* Can I go now?**

* * *

><p>_Danny's POV_<p>

"And she also said she loves you Danny!" Tucker had said, smiling.

Why was he smiling? We were the worst friends in the history of bad friends and he can still find a reason to plaster a stupid grin on his face?

"Why are you smiling?!" I snapped at him.

"Because! Sam finally admitted her feelings for you outloud! Why wouldn't I be smiling?" He still had the grin on his face.

I laughed at his positivity, "Why wouldn't you be smiling? Hm... well maybe because YOUR BEST FRIEND CUTS HERSELF AND YOU NEVER NOTICED!"

"Danny, I don't think you get it. She said she did it because of you! That means you can go tell her you love her and she'll just stop." He told me as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

I looked at him as if he were crazy, "Tucker, I don't think YOU get it. You heard her yourself, I was only one of the reasons she cuts herself. She listed others too. Even if I did go and spill all of my feelings for her to her, I still wouldn't be able to stop her parents, or some of the other things that make her do it."

"Yeah, but you could help her forget all of her problems so she won't have to resort to self mutilation!" he snapped back at me.

"Do you have to use big words like mutilation?" I asked him, forgetting about my current predicament. Then Tucker reminded me by giving me a look that said 'Are you serious?' So I started yelling at him again. "Tucker! I can't do that. I have ghost powers, not memory erasing powers! And if I just randomly went up to her and told her I loved her don't you think she would be suspicious?"

"I-" I didn't even give Tucker time to say the second word in that sentence before I cut him off.

"YES! She would become suspicious Tucker. She would probably think I just like her because of how she looks! Either that or she'll figure out we were spying on her, and then probably kill us!" By this point, I was pacing back and forth, saying whatever came to my mind. "I'M FREAKING OUT TUCKER! I don't know what to do! I don't want to believe I fell in love with a girl who hurts herself because of me! But I did! I don't want to believe that I didn't notice my best friend doing that! But I didn't notice! I think I'm losing it Tucker..."

"Okay, well, first of all, 'I don't want to believe that I didn't...' is a double negative..." He corrected my grammar, so I started death glaring at him. "But at a time like this you shouldn't be worrying about grammar!" He said, so I wouldn't murder him right there.

"Nice save." I sarcastically remarked, still glaring.

"Anyways...!" He said, clearly wanting to move on, "Who cares if Sam finds out we were spying? At least then we can get her help. We can tell her that we actually do care! We can make up for everything that's happened in the last year."

My expression softened at hearing those words. "You sure you wouldn't hate my guts if she found out?" I asked.

"No, what would make you think that?" he asked, clearly confused.

I didn't answer his question. I just sat there, thinking.

If he didn't care, then what was stopping me from going right over to Sam's house and talking to her? Fear. Even though Sam said she liked me, what if she was just kidding? Or what if the minute I tell her I was spying she gets all mad and never talks to me again. Okay, I know that scenario is just crazy, but still. I shouldn't just rush into this. I need to think this through more. I need a plan.

"Tucker?" I said, trying to get his attention, even though I already had it.

"Yeah?" He replied, showing me I had his attention.

"I think I have a plan."

* * *

><p><strong>CHEEYYYAPPPTERRRR 15! <strong>

**And I know, I know. It's short. But with school starting, and all of the other junk I have going on in my life, I just haven't had that much time to write. I'll try to make more time, but I can't promise anything.**

**But don't worry, I will finish the story. I can promise that. I have like a whole list of story ideas that I want to write so I do hope I can get some more time to do that before somebody else writes the ideas I have. But maybe some reviews would make me want to stay up later and write?(;**

**And speaking of reviews... thanks to the reviewers. You know I love you.(: (PS 'EpiclyNiftyx' I was referring to your death threat in my last author's note lol)**

**So next chapter, you might find out more about Danny's little plan. I'm actually not sure if I want to write that in his POV or Sam's POV. Still debating... any suggestions as to who's POV you want to see? You know I love suggestions. Especially in reviews *nudge nudge, wink wink* You know what to do now(;**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: And I was like BABY, BABY, BABY! OOOHHHHHHH! BABY, BABY, BABY! OOOOOO-OOOHHHHH! BABY, BABY, BABY, OOOHHHH! I THOUGHT YOU'D ALWAYS BE MINE!- Oh, well... this is kind of embarassing. Sorry, for mentally scarring you. lol. I don't own Danny Phantom, or Baby, by Justin Beiber.(:**

* * *

><p>_Danny's POV_<p>

"So, Danny, what's this 'amazing plan' of yours about?" Tucker asked as we walked out of my room.

"Okay, I know I called it a plan, but can we not call it a plan?" I asked him, confusing him somewhat.

"Why... not...?" He cautiously questioned.

"Because I'm sick of 'plans' okay!?" I blew up at him, but then felt kind of bad. "Okay, I'm sorry about that. It's just.. I'm sick of all of this. I'm sick of the lies. I'm sick of the secrets. I'm sick of the sneaking around behind each others back! I'm just... so sick of it all. I want it to be over. I want to just, wake up from this bad dream! But it's like a nightmare that goes on forever and ever!"

Tucker just sighed. "Dude, I know how you feel. I mean, we're supposed to be best friends and we haven't been there for eachother. None of us have. We let Sam fall into cutting. I let you and Sam crush on each other without telling either of you that the other feels the same. It's just crazy. But if you want the nightmare to end you're to have to get rid of the problem. So what's your 'plan that we're not calling a plan'?"

"Okay, it's bad for a plan. But like I said, I'm sick of sneaking around behind eachother's backs! I think we should just talk to Sam. Tell her we were spying. Tell her that we're awful friends! Try and convince her to get help! She deserves better than this." I told him my idea. Not plan, idea! Plan's are sneaky. Idea's are not! I think... I just hope this whole thing is over with soon.

"Okay, I'm fine with that plan." he said

* * *

><p>_Sam's POV_ <strong>(AN OMG THIS IS THE FIRST CHAPTER THAT HAS TWO POV'S)**

Star just left. After I told her how I felt, we went bowling to get our mind off of things. She promised to not tell anyone I was rich, which was a HUGE relief. I don't want people knowing that. She said she'd talk to me tomorrow at school, which I am not looking foward to. I mean, she knows all of this stuff about me, won't that make it awkward? Or what if she ends up blackmailing me.

I just don't know what to do. I want to believe that Star has my back, but I just can't! I've only known the girl for a day. Well, I've only just talked to her for a day, but that's besides the point. I just feel weird knowing that someone knows all of this personal stuff about me. It makes me feel faint, or maybe that's just the fact that I haven't eaten since... Friday? It's Monday evening, and the last thing I ate was.. lunch on Friday. I think? Oh this is just too much thinking! I need a cut!

I stormed up to my room and opened the door. I couldn't cut in my living room, a worker might see me!

What I saw in my room shocked me.

"Danny?" I asked. Why were him and Tucker in my room?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapppppter 16.<strong>

**I know. It's a REALLLY short chapter. And it took a REALLY long time. Or atleast longer than I expected. But I've had a MAJORLY bad case of writer's block. It was like.. I knew what I wanted to write, but everytime I typed something down I didn't like it. And this chapter wasn't even that good. But I PROMISE the next chapter will be LONGER and BETTER! **

**Another reason it took awhile was because, like I said last chapter, I've been super busy. School, and other stuff. It's crazy! And on top of that I had the writer's block, so bleh! It sucked. But I think my writer's block is starting to fade away. (: FINALLY!**

**I'm sorry for any grammical errors. I read over the story and I have a lot in the first few chapters. Not major ones, mostly just me putting the wrong letter in a word. Like putting a 'm' when I needed a 'n' or something along those lines.**

**Moving on from all of that boring excuse, author junk... Thank you reviewers! And everyone else! I couldn't have done it without you *Wipes tear* **

**Next chapter, we'll see the showdown of the century! EVEN THOUGH IT ISN'T EVEN A SHOWDOWN! :D Basically Tucker and Danny will fess up, and Sam will do some stuff, and their will be a lot of talking. Sorry, I'm being boring, but I'm in a bit of a runt):. Maybe reviews will make me feel better? I hope...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: In my dreams Danny Phantom is mine, does that count?**

* * *

><p>_Sam's POV_<p>

Oh no, Danny's here! Tucker's here too! In my room. Why are they in my room? Why do they look so... angry? No... sad? Or maybe determined? I can't even tell. But I have a feeling this isn't going to end well for either of us.

"Danny?" I asked. I know, I know, I left out Tucker. But Tucker isn't the one who's SO close to finding out my secret. Or maybe he is, I mean, Danny may have told him what he saw, and Tucker, being smarter than Danny, would have been able to put two and two together.

I just kind of awkwardly looked at them. They looked as if they were hiding something from me. I couldn't exactly tell what, but I knew it was important.

"Hi Sam." Danny said.

I swallowed a lump in my throat. Why do I feel like crying? I just began talking to him. Maybe it's because I'm sick of having to hide my affections. Or it could be that I'm just scared that my deepest darkest secret is so close to being discovered. I think it may be both... All I know is that I don't think I can finish this conversation!

Think Sam, what would Paulina or Valerie do? Hmm... well Paulina would be rude and snobby and use her 'femine charm' to get Danny and Tucker to do her bidding, like a soul sucking siren. But Valerie would deny everything, and maybe even lead them off guard with her wits. I, however, am not extremely beautiful or smart. So what do I have? I don't know. Maybe I should just play it cool and see where this goes, for all I know there might just be a ghost that they're having trouble beating.

"So... Um... What are you doing... Here...?" I asked. Nice job playing it cool! I sounded so anxious and nervous, if they didn't know something was up before then they sure will now!

Tucker spoke up, "Sam, we need to talk to you about something."

The millisecond those words left his mouth I swear, I froze like a deer in headlights. They know! They know! THEY KNOWWWW! What am I going to do? How did they find out? Do they hate me now? Are they disgusted with me? Will they even care? Did they already tell anybody? Do they plan on telling anybody? Are they going to disown me as their friend? WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN. I can barely breath right now!

Okay Sam, just breath in and out. Don't let them sense your fear or discomfort. Just play it off as if you have no idea what they're talking about. Act innocent, like a murderer at a lie detector test.

"About what?" I 'innocently wondered'.

"Before we start you have to promise to not hate us!" Danny said really loud and fast, it was barely audible, but I heard it, none the less.

So of course you can believe me when I say my reply was sarcastic, "Yeah, because when you say it like that it really makes me want to make a promise to not hate you." *insert sarcastic eyeroll here*

"I think you should sit down." Danny told me while Tucker pulled out my computer chair.

I just mumbled out a "Okay.." as I took a seat. I could of easily argued, telling them how this is my house and I shouldn't be forced to do action commands I don't want to do, but I felt way too... numb. Like I've been paralyzed. Just like a predator does before it kills it's pray. Why do I have a felling Danny and Tucker are the predators? Gulp.

"Okay, well first off, Sam, we have a confession." Danny said, looking down guiltily. What is it? "I really hope you can forgive us for this, but, we sort of... um..." He began rubbing his neck nervously, obviously thinking of a gently way to tell me whatever horrible news it is. "We... kind of... spied... on your conversation... with Star... after school... in your room..." He eventually settled with, nervously of course.

"YOU WHAT?" I cried out in horror before I could even process what he said.

Did he for real just say that? He couldn't have? I must be hallucinating. I need to sit down. Wait... I'm already sitting? Good call Danny. But if they spied then... they know. They know it all. My whole story. This is like my WORST nightmare come true. I mean, sure, I told Star, but that was different. Would you rather have a complete stranger judge you and hate you, or your two best friends? Exactly.

But for all I know they might have not even heard it all. "How much did you hear?" I asked before I could stop myself, my voice lacking all emotions.

Tucker spoke up, "We heard one of you guys laughing, then you guys were talking about bathrooms..?"

Shit. That mean they heard it ALL. Every single detail. They heard me get emotional. They say the real me. They probably even heard me crying. If this talk keeps going this way they'll probably hear me cry again. GOD I NEED A CUT.

"I need to use the bathroom." I used the first excuse that came to my mind, then made a break for the door.

Too bad for me that a pair of surprisingly strong arms stopped me. And yes, they were Danny's arms, not Tucker's. He probably saw past my act. I'm screwed.

"You think we're really going to just let you leave so you can keep doing this to yourself? We're your friends Sam! We want to help you." He told me, not daring to let go of me. You know, it's kind of funny. There were so many times I would have killed to have Danny's arms around me, and right now I'm struggling to get out of his arms. Oh, the irony.

"Danny let me go! I have to pee!" I know, still a very fake act. But they saw past it before, why would now be any different?

"No Sam! You can't keep doing this to yourself!" He said, holding on tighter.

"Fine!" I screamed, then managed to pull myself from his grip. I didn't run away to the bathroom. Obviously they were paying attention now, and that would be way too obvious. So I just fell back on my bed, defeated.

Since when did Danny even care? He's probably just doing his stupid job as a super hero. He doesn't actually care, he's just going to convince me to get help, then leave. Stupid ass hero complex. Danny shouldn't even be worrying about me, he should be worrying about ghosts and other crap.

I guess I'm going to have to make him and Tucker not care. How am I going to do this you ask? I'm going to not listen to them to the point where they just can't handle it. It worked with my parents.

I looked up at Danny and Tucker. They were both looking at me, obviously thinking I'd try to run again. I'm only going to have one chance at this, I've got to do it right.

I pretended to be itching my foot, putting my hand in my shoe. While doing this, I got out my emergency blade. I quickly brought my hand back up and cut three deep, uneven, cuts on my left wrist. They hadn't even realized what had happened at first, so I cut a few more. It felt nice. I can feel all of my built up emotions fading, I want to do it more. But before I can a hand grabbed the blade from my hand.

"Sam!" both Danny and Tucker yelled. Tucker grabbed the blade from me as Danny went to get a towel from the bathroom.

He came back in the room a second later to find me wrestling Tucker for my blade. And although I was strong, Tucker was really determined. He wouldn't let go of it. I had even gotten some of my blood on him and he didn't budge. I'm really tired, and I want to give up, but if I want them to get off of my case I can't.

Danny forcefully grabbed my wrist and pressed the towel down to it. It was a white one. I watched it quickly turn red. Wow, I must be bleeding a lot. I'm feeling a little faint, but I'm used to using a lot of blood, so I think I'll be fine.

All Danny could say was "Why?"

I didn't hesitate to attempt to piss him off "Your not my boss." I said, a slight edge in my voice.

He didn't even reply, he just looked disappointed. It broke my heart too. I need a cut.

"Don't even think about it!" He said, still holding the towel down on my wrist.

"How did you...?" I wondered when he said that. How did he know I was going to cut?

"How did I know? Sam! I'm not that stupid. I've known you my whole life." He said, still refusing to make any eye contact with me.

"Well you didn't know before!" I said, partcially me trying to piss him off, partcially my actual hurt feelings seeping through my personality.

"I'm sorry." He said. It was so sad sounding, it broke my already broken heart. He even made eye contact this time.

I don't know if I can handle this any longer. I have to think a quicker solution to make Danny hate me. I have to tell him I love him.

"Danny just stop it! Stop acting like you care, because I know you don't! You don't get this at all do you? Well let me explain it to you: I love you! There I said it! I, Samantha Manson, love you, Daniel Fenton! You know it too, you heard me say it. So just leave me alone. Tell me you hate me and leave, because we both know that's what you want to do!" I said.

I know, it's not some big gooey love scene that you would see in a movie, but my life has never seemed like a movie. I just needed to tell Danny the truth, but not nicely. Because if I would have said it sweetly then he would have been all sweet back and given me the whole 'let's stay friends' speech. But now that I've done it harshly he owes me nothing. He can tell me he hates me.

I felt a tear roll down my cheek as I closed my eyes, preparing myself for the worst.

* * *

><p><strong>17th Chapppiiie!(:<strong>

**Yeah, it's finally done! Next chapter will be Danny's POV. So we can see how he feels about all of this! I CAN'T WAIT! :D This story is slowly coming to an end. I'd say it only has about 3 or 4 more chapters. It's nice to know that I'm finally coming close to an end on my first story. I'm such a procrastinator. lol**

**Sorry about last chapter, I know it was short. I know this chapter should have been last chapter, but I'm just a person. Doesn't it count for anything that I've spent the last two hours writing this chapter when I really should be asleep? I know everyone reading this is probably thinking 'it took her two hours to write this junk?!' and I will admit, it's not my best work. But I will also tell you IT IS NOT MY WORST WORK EITHER(:.**

**So now that we're done with all of this sad, depressing, stuff. Let's get on with the happy junk! THANK YOU REVIEWERS!(: I went from 73 reviews to 96 reviews in one chapter! Thats 23 reviews! And even though 1/3 of them were the same person, commenting on different chapters. I still can't help being happy about this(: This pleases me. So keep `em coming!(:**

**And next chapter we'll get into the best DxS scene on fanfiction EVER. ahaha. No, I'm kidding. I don't think of myself that highly, but I will admit that it will be the best DxS scene in THIS fanfiction story. So You'll just have to wait and see what happens(; and no, there are no lemons or any of that junk. I rated this T not M. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Danny Phantom does not belong to FanficChic2.**

**ME!(FanficChic2): Do you have any idea how annoying you are disclaimer?**

* * *

><p>_Danny's POV_<p>

"Danny just stop it! Stop acting like you care, because I know you don't! You don't get this at all do you? Well let me explain it to you: I love you! There I said it! I, Samantha Manson, love you, Daniel Fenton! You know it too, you heard me say it. So just leave me alone. Tell me you hate me and leave, because we both know that's what you want to do!" Sam screamed at me.

She actually loves me. I didn't actually think she was serious when she said that earlier, I thought it had been too good to be true, especially with how my life has been playing out lately. But she just said it again. She loves me. She really loves me!

And here's the part where my reign of happiness ends, because now she's on the verge of tears. Her eyes are closed and her cheek is a little wet. I can see her biting her tongue in an attempt to not cry. Why would she be crying anyways? Did she honestly think I would reject her? Even if I didn't like her back, which I totally do, I would still be her friend. I would still be there for her no matter what. I would still love her, even if it was only as a friend.

I took my thumb and wiped off the tear that was running down her cheek. I put my arms around her waist, all romantic-like. She really was beautiful. I loved this girl. I loved her more than words can even describe. Why was she so down on herself? She's like a goddess in human form. I could ramble on and on all day about my undying affection for her.

"Sam, you don't have to cry. I love you. I'll love you no matter what. I don't know why you would put yourself through this. Your beautiful and smart. You've never cared about what other people would say like you. You've always been so caring. I've loved you since the day I first met you, I just didn't realize it right away." I settled with saying. It didn't get out all of my feeling for her, but it covered most of the important stuff.

She finally looked up at me, her eyes shining with sadness and hope "You really mean that? You don't hate me because I love you?" she asked.

"Sammy, there is nothing you could ever do that would make me hate you. I love you with all my heart and more." Before she even had time to react, I kissed her. And yes, it was like a movie kiss.

She cupped her hands around my face, while my hands were wrapped around her back. I noticed her wrist was still bleeding when I felt a little of her blood drip on my shoulder, but I ignored it. Our kiss intensified. She had somehow wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my torso in one swift movement. I still held on to her back, not daring to let her fall. Eventually our tongues had intertwined, and they began fighting for dominance. And I am embarrassed to say, she won.

Kissing her was like something I had never experienced before. I mean, sure I had kissed Valerie, and even Paulina. Hell, I've kissed Sam before in fake-out make-outs, but this was just different. It was like all of the feelings that we had kept hidden for who-knows-how-long were being released into one form of affection. As cliche as it sounds, I actually felt sparks.

And although I hate to admit it, we did have to end the kiss eventually. Why you ask? Well let's just saw Tucker came back in the room with a first aid kit. When he saw us 'on top of each other _making out_', the first aid kit fell out of his hands and onto the floor. His jaw soon followed the first aid kit. I mean, sure, he had known that me and Sam liked easch other A LOT, but he hadn't exactly been expecting us to get together like that. Yet there we were, in Sam's room, kissing.

I know, I'm probably making a big deal out of nothing right now. I mean... it's just one kiss right? But I can't help feeling this way. I know we still have A LOT of problems to sort through with Sam and her... issues. And I know that it won't be some easy over night thing, it's going to be a long process. But I know that when Sam's better, everything she's been through, everything we've all been through, it'll be worth it. I just need to convince her to get help.

"What are you thinking about?" Sam asked me, bringing me out of my thoughts. I looked up to see Tucker attending to her wounded wrist.

"Sam, I don't want to see you in any more pain." I didn't even attempt to lie. There was no point.

She looked away, probably feeling guilty. "I know you don't Danny." She didn't give me a direct answer to my question.

Tucker finally spoke up for the first time in like 20 minutes, "Danny's right Sam. We care about you and don't want to see you get hurt. I think you should go to that group therapy thing that Star was talking about."

"I'll think about it guys, but I can't make any promises. This is a huge decision to make. It's not like choosing what shoes to wear in the morning, whatever I choose is going to impact my life more than I want it too." she still didn't look directly at us, but I wasn't about to make her stare me down.

"Okay Sam, I believe you'll choose the right choice." I told her.

Just then. Sam passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun Dun Dun! Evil Cliff hanger after Chapter 18.<strong>

**If anybody can guess why Sam passed out, then I solute you greatly. I gave a clue to it afew chapters ago, though there are a few reasons. But anyways... This chapter was so gooey because it was in Danny's somewhat optimistic point of view. So... yeah. I'm not really sure what to rant about right now. Except for the fact that this was a REALLY quick update for me. Only 24 hours baby! (: **

**I again, want to thank my reviewers. Where would I be with out them? No where. I got 10 reviews in one day. That's pretty good for this story. (: So, again, keep `em coming.! :D**

**Next chapter we'll find out how Sam is reacting to all of this (God, this is so back and forth, back and forth lol) and why she passed out. We might even find out her decision about whether or not she's going to seek help, you know, if I'm feeling generous(; and you all know what makes me feel generous. If you don't I'll give you a hint. It starts with a 'R' and rhymes with 'EVIEWS' (: **


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Danny Phantom is SOOOOO mine. I bought him a long time ago when I won the lottery and married Robert Pattison. (;**

* * *

><p>_Sam's POV_<p>

"Okay Sam, I believe you'll choose the right choice." Danny said to me, increasing this already dramatic moment.

I was about to reply, but then I saw black. Great. I wasn't exactly feeling the greatest throughout this whole exchange, but I didn't think it would make me faint!

When I came back to consciousness I looked around and realized I was in my room. No sign of Danny or Tucker. Hm.. that's strange. Where did they go? Did I just imagine that whole exchange we had earlier? I hope not... That wouldn't exactly be 'good'.

How did I even faint? It couldn't have been blood loss, could it? Maybe it was... Or maybe it was the fact that I haven't eaten in what seems like forever. Ughh... I'm so hungy. Oooo, oooo, maybe I passed out because of all of the stress! Though if that was true I would have probably passed out the minute I saw Danny and Tucker in my room, if I even saw them at all, that is.

And even though passing out was kind of a bad thing, I'm still not completely worried about that. I'm worried about what I'm going to do about my cutting. I can't exactly just stop, like Danny and Tucker probably expect me too. I don't actually want to stop to be honest.

You see, in case you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly the best at dealing with my... _Emotions._ I just never have been. It's like my emotions have always been there getting in my way. I don't like dealing with them. When I want to be happy, I can't, because for some unknown reason I'm sad. And whenever I'm actually happy, it's always brief. It seems like it ends so quickly. My emotions just change at the littlest things. It actually seems like at one point they were controlling my life.

So I did what I had to do. I stopped showing my emotions. I ignored them. If I was sad I put on a smile. If a was angry I acted fine. If I was scared I acted unaffected. And eventually I became this... block. I felt no emotions. I felt... _numb._ Cutting was how I let out the emotions that I didn't show. Cutting was how I let myself know I could still _feel. _That I was still human. That I wasn't anymore of a freak than anyone else. Cutting was my only friend.

I know, I must sound like a lunatic right now. I just... can't quit. I don't know if I'd be able to, even if I wanted to. But I really don't want to disappoint Danny and Tucker. I'm just... I don't know what to do. I do know that I need another cut though...

I looked around the room. Yeah, definitely no sign of Danny or Tucker. I felt dizzy when I stood up, but started walking anyways. I went to my boot first. When I looked in it there was no emergency blade. Figures they'd get it. Next is on my dresser. They got that too. In my sock drawer. No more knife. All I have left is my pair of scissors in my closet. And... it's not there! Damn it! How'd they find it all?

_**GRRROOOWWWWLLLLL!**_

If your wondering what that was... It was my stomach. I haven't eaten since Friday, so you can imagine me being EXTREMELY hungry. And before you ask, no, I'm not anorexic too. But lately... I've just been feeling fatter and fatter, so I thought I'd give it a try. And I guess I just forgot to eat in all of this drama in the past few days.

But should I eat now? I don't really want to. I'll just go look for Danny and Tucker first... yeah, and THEN I'll eat. Mhmm... That's what I'll do.

I then proceded to walking out of my room. They could be in my house somewhere. Maybe watching a movie in my theater? Maybe bowling in my bowling alley? You know, anything to pass the time.

I checked the theater first. Nothing. The tv wasn't even on. The bowling alley? They weren't there either. The lights weren't even on. My house was silent. Kind of like a horror movie. It was dark. I saw a little light coming from my kitchen though. It could be a robber, a worker, or Danny and Tucker.

So I cautiously walked near the door and peeked in. I saw Tucker.. in an apron... cooking? I had to supress a laugh. What was he doing?

Just then, somebody touched my shoulder, "Sam, what are you doing?" the person asked.

It scared me too, because I screamed. LOUD. And I jumped. I looked over to see Danny, smirking. "Danny! What the fuck are you doing?" I scream-asked him.

"Well me and Tucker were cooking for you because we heard you stomach growl after you passed out, and I just went to get you, but when I went into your room, you weren't there. So I came back down stairs, and sure enough, you were here spying on Tucker." He told me.

By this point Tucker had noticed that we were both outside, and was watching.

"I wasn't SPYING on Tucker. I was looking for you guys, and then when I saw a light on in my kitchen I thought there could've been a creeper in my house!" I said, kind of defensive-like.

"Whatever you say, Sam." Tucker said, both him and Danny smirking like crazy.

"UGGHHHH! You guys are SO infuriating!" I told them. No, wait, scratch that, I didn't tell them that. I yelled that at them.

But after I yelled that at them they both held up their hands, all defensive-like. I just rolled my eyes. Then went into the kitchen. They made... mac and cheese? Tucker had on.. an apron... just to make mac and cheese? God, I really need new friends!

"Um... I'm not really hungry guys." I told them, lying. Of course I was starving, but I wasn't going to tell them that.

"Sure. So we just imagined that huge growl that Danny thought was a bear," Tucker rolled his eyes. He must have picken that sarcasm up from me.

"I guess you guys did just imagine it." I gave it right back to him.

_**GROOOOOWWWWWWLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLL!**_

DAMN YOU STOMACH! Shut the fuck up! Maybe they didn't hear it.

I looked over at them. They heard it. Maybe I should just play it off as if it's nothing? Oh no, I have an even better idea.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S THAT BEAR DANNY WAS TALKING ABOUT!" I screamed, trying to sound as 'scared' as I could.

They gave me looks that told me they weren't buying it.

"Don't tell us your anorexic too!" Danny said.

"I'm not!" I told them, which wasn't all a lie.

"Then prove it!" Danny pushed the bowl of goop towards me.

I hesitantly grabbed a fork and ate it. Then out of no where, I burst out crying. Don't ask me why. I just did. I didn't want any food. I wanted to cut. I wanted to be alone. I wanted them to stop caring.

They comforted me anyways. I don't know why I'm being like this! I don't know how I became like this.

Before I knew what I was saying I told Danny, "I'll get help."

No going back now I guess. I just made a commitment

* * *

><p><strong>Chapppppppppter 19!(:<strong>

**So of course. This chapter took longer than 24 hours. BUT DON'T WORRY! I HAVE AN EXCUSE! :D Okay, so, the internet on my computer stopped working. But I got it working again last night! So that's why theres an update. **

**I'd like to thank all reviewers. BlaBlaBla. Sorry don't have the time for a long author's note I have to do A BUNCH of stupid homework. But you guys should still review.. you know, just cause this is almost over. **

**So next chapter. We'll hear about Sam in therapy. And, as sad as this is to say, the next chapter will be the... last ): But it will be in Sam's POV. This story is sadly coming to an end):**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I have a poem:**

**Roses. R. Red.**

**Violets. R. Blue.**

**Dear. Disclaimer:**

**EFF. YOU! (:**

* * *

><p>_Sam's POV_<p>

"Okay, are you ready for this Sam?" Star asked me. She was, of course, reffering to the group therapy I was about to go in.

"Yeah, sure." I told her, it was a lie of course. I'm sure she could tell it was a lie too, but she went with it anyways.

You see, after I told Danny and Tucker I'd get help, a lot of things happened. First I had to call up Star and tell her I'd go to group therapy with her. And you should be able to imagine how I felt when she told me I had to get my parents to sign me up since I wasn't 18 yet. But, hey, life goes on.

Danny, Tucker, and even Star helped me tell my parents. It wasn't exactly the best moment of my life, (because honestly nothing can compare to that kiss I had with Danny :D) but it most certainly wasn't the worst thing that had happened to me. To my surprise, they did actually care. They even.. cried. It made me feel kind of bad for all of the things I'd assumed about them. They told me that if I wanted to get help then they'd be happy to assist.

So that's why I'm here right now, about to walk into *gulp* therapy. Yeah, in case you couldn't tell, I'm pretty nervous. I mean... There's going to be other people there! Not that I think single therapy would be any easier... I'm just nervous. What if my story is so stupid that they all make fun of me? Or what if they don't even notice I'm there. Or what if they pay too much attention to me? Oh... the possibilities are endless!

Yet me and Star continued to walk towards the building that my parents had driven us to. I know I shouldn't have anything to worry about. I mean, what's the worst that could happen? I just gotta keep TRYING to think positively. Okay Sam, this is a nice building with nice people inside. I just gotta keep breathing. Kind of like how Dori has to just keep swimming...

Okay, now I'm in the room where the therapy happens. There are chairs, and people! Eeeep! What do I do? I feel like a kindergartener on their first day. I'll just stick by Star's side. Oh no, Star just sat in a chair and there are already people sitting in the chairs next to hers. Well, now I'm screwed.

Just then an adult came in the room, most likely the therapist-person. And wouldn't you know it? I'm the only person standing. Because aparently there aren't enough chairs for everyone.

The therapist-lady came in and looked confused to see that I wasn't sitting. "Mhmmm. You must be the new patient. Samantha, I presume?" She said, all proper and stuff.

"It's Sam. I prefer Sam." I told her trying to hide my fear.

"Okay, I'll take note of that Sam. I'm so sorry we forgot to put out an extra chair for you." She walked over to a closet in the room and pulled out a chair.

"It's fine." I said, looking around the room at everyone's faces.

There were only 6 other people besides me and Star. So eight people all together. There was a really, really thin girl, who was a little bit on the short side. She had curly light brown hair, shoulder length. There was an emo looking dude. Her was wearing black, with the exception of some bright colors. There was a pudgier girl. She had straight red hair, and was pretty. There was an average looking guy, blonde hair, green eyes. Nothing really stood out about him. There was another guy who was quite attractive. He had chocolatey brown eyes and matching hair. Not to mention her was super muscley. Then there was one other girl. She was kind of nerdy. She had dirty blonde hair, freckles, braces, and glasses. She was quietly, but cleverly, as far away from everyone else as she could be in the circle they were in.

Our therapist was a lady, probably in her thirties, maybe even forties. She wore a bunch of makeup and a flower top. Her blonde-dyed hair was showing afew grays. Her lips were a bright pink color, and were smiling like crazy. She reeked of perfume. And as odd as she looked, I found it comforting.

"Okay, so you can just sit by... Bobby and Emily." She told me, while the really tiny girl and average-looking guy raised their hands, so I would know where to go. "Is that okay with you?" she asked me, though even if I told her it wasn't I probably wouldn't be moved.

"It's okay." I told her. And I actually believed it for a second too.

* * *

><p>_Sam's POV_ (a month later)<p>

"Danny, slow down!" I squealed. He was flying me around town in his ghost mode. He was going REALLY fast though, probably trying to scare me.

"Now Samantha, say please." He said, the sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Okay. Please don't call me Samantha, or I'll be forced to punch you, hardly." I told him, kind of laughing.

"The way you used the word hardly was incorrect usage." Danny stated matter-o-factly.

"Oh, look at you! Mr. Grammar." I was actually laughing now.

"I love your laugh." Danny said, staring at me. So naturally, him being my boyfriend and all, I kissed him. And naturally, me being his girlfriend and all, he kissed me back.

I know, if you saw this after knowing all that's happened to me in the past year, you would probably think I finally beat my addiction, and that I am currently happy. Well your only particially right. I am happy, believe it or not. I'm dating the boy of my dreams, I actually have a girl who's a friend to confide into now, and me and my parents aren't as distant as we used to be. But despite all of that, I'm still fighting my addiction. I say that I'll quit just to end up relasping. But I have good support from the people around me.

It's a good thing I got help when I did though, any longer and I might have actually become anorexic. And that thought scares me. I was so obsessed with looking good, so self conscious in myself, that I was about to give up _eating._ It's kind of like how I was so depressed and scared, that I turned to self harm. I wasn't thinking about it when I did it. I didn't think it would have _drastic _effects. But those kinds of actions do.

I guess everything happens for a reason though. Because of this whole experience, I've actually gained a lot of knowledge that most teens don't know. And I'm gaining a little bit of more self confidence every day. If it hadn't been for this whole exchange, I would have never given Star the time of day. I've also gained this new respect for life. I mean, sure, before I was totally about saving living creatures. But now I understand that all life is prescious, and that includes mine. I'm living. And by cutting myself I was going against everything I believed in. And I know this sounds crazy, but I wouldn't go back in time and change everything that has happened to me, even if I could.

You probably thinking that right now everything is perfect in my life right? Well it's not. My life will never be perfect, but I'm learing to cope with my problems better. Paulina is kind of giving me a hard time at school because I quit the A-Listers to go back to hanging out with Danny and Tucker. Everytime Valerie sees me she looks like she wants to maim me because I'm dating Danny. My grandma has to get surgery done on her heart, for some medical reason unknown to me. And yet I'm trying to see the positive. I ignore Paulina's insults and Valerie's glares. And I'm going to help my grandma in any way possible after the surgery.

I still go to therapy every Tuesday night. I'm not nearly as nervous as I was the first time. I've made friends with most of the people in there, and the rest of them just sort of have an unspoken truce with me. I've heard everyone's story, and realized, that I'm really not alone. This whole thing that happened to me was basically me just blowing things out of proportions. There's always going to be one person who cares.

In case you're wondering, Star is still an A-Lister. She and I are 'secret bffs' because she's too scared to stand up to Paulina, not that I blame her. We ignore each other at school, but hang out at my house right after school. Maybe one day she'll get over her fears and join our group. Maybe one day she'll learn Danny's secret. Maybe one day she'll fall for Tucker the way he's fallen for her. But for now, I'm okay with things the way they are.

That's another thing this whole journey has taught me, to live life day by day. If I make it through just one day with out cutting, I feel so much better. I feel so much more alive then cutting ever made me feel. I still have to learn how to show how I'm feeling because of cutting. I still have scars on my legs because of cutting. I can still feel the pain emotionally and physically that cutting caused. But I'm just trying to get through this recovery one day at a time, because I know if I try to rush the process, the whole thing comes tumbling down, and I relaspe.

I learned one other thing. Scratches. Don't. Bleed.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20 aka the last chapter):<strong>

**Yeah... One thing I forgot to mention in the last author's note is that Sam passed out from blood loss AND starvation. Because I did mention in chapter 16 or something that Sam hadn't eaten in a while. Whatever though, a lot of the comments said blood loss so I'll count that, because we all know how generous I am(:**

**As for this chapter, I thought it was cute :D. Sam is very wise for her age(; and everyone is happy. Okay not happy, but their pretty close to happy. And I put the title in it! If anybody can find out where I put the title then you're very smart(: lolll.**

**Now we get to the long part. Shout outs. omg. Okay, first things first. Reviews:**

**kunfupandalover**

**xFallenSpirit13x**

**Annabell99**

**XxNever-Too-LatexX**

**Kitty in Boots**

**Sunshine-Midnight123**

**DizzyPuzzled**

**sperry426**

**KorriCarigan**

**BeamerProductions**

**alexa**

**Lily Fenton Phantom**

**xXLovelyAnimeLoverXx**

**EpiclyNiftyx**

**Young Phantom**

**emoluver4ever**

**FictionDreamer3000**

**Greenday1313**

**robstar13**

**violetmoons**

**DannyandSammaster**

**Secret Sugar 'n' Spice**

**DannySamLover20**

**leilalovesseddie**

**Shadow of the Abyss**

**i-like-writing-stories**

**SamxDanny**

**SunBurntRamen**

**YukariMusa**

**Hellbreaker**

**cheesecakelover110**

**Thalia101**

**AliPieRainbows**

**lupps**

**Chihuahua rocks**

**Romancereviewer1**

**ALIKAT131**

**luckistarz**

**AND**

**anonymous**

***Starts gasping for air* God, that's a lot of people. Sorry if I missed you or spelled your penname wrong. But now I have to move on. Followers:**

**ALIKAT131**

**AliPieRainbows**

**Avril-Hope-Rains**

**BeamerProductions**

**CallMeConstance**

**Chihuahua rocks**

**DannySamLover20**

**DannyandSammaster**

**DizzyPuzzled**

**EpiclyNiftyx**

**FictionDreamer3000**

**Greenday1313**

**Hellbreaker**

**Kitty in Boots**

**KorriCarrigan**

**Laniii**

**Lily Fenton Phantom**

**Neko x3**

**NorahsaurusRex**

**Pammy143**

**PrettyGirlsRock24**

**Romancereviewer1**

**Rui Kagamine**

**Secret Sugar 'n' Spice**

**Shadow of the Abyss**

**SunBurntRamen**

**Teameida Creator**

**Thalia101**

**XxNever-Too-LatexX**

**Young Phantom**

**YukariMusa**

**castulaarenas**

**emoluv4ever**

**flower. thatblooms. in. adversity **

**i-like-writing-stories**

**kunfupandalover**

**lupsss**

**nugget65**

**sakura7897**

**starhedgehog1117**

**vampireacademyaddict27**

**violetmoons**

**xXLovelyAnimeLoverXx**

**Okkkkaaayyy. And last shoutouts. Favorites:**

**ALIKAT131**

**Avril-Hope-Rains**

**BeamerProductions**

**Chihuahua rocks**

**DannySamLover20**

**DannyandSammaster**

**EpiclyNiftyx**

**Jefferson Writter**

**Kitty in Boots**

**Lily Fenton Phantom**

**OPres**

**Phantom Of Imperfection**

**RAIKIM4everlover**

**Romancereviewer1**

**Roxanne-LeStrange**

**Rui ****Kagamine**

**Shadow of the Abyss**

**SunBurntRamen**

**Thalia101**

**Themusicalvoid**

**XxNever-Too-LatexX**

**Young Phantom**

**cheesecakelover110**

**emoluv4ever**

**flower. thatblooms. in. adversity **

**i-like-writing-stories**

**kunfupandalover**

**lupsss**

**pitythechild**

**xFallenSpirit13x**

**yasybelle**

**So thanks to all(: BUT REMEMBER. Just because it's over doesn't mean you can't favorite it and review... Well... unless you already favorited it... BUT THEN YOU CAN STILL REVIEW :D This was my first story, so I want to know what you thought of it all together. Was it good? Bad? SO AMAZINGLY INCREDIBLE THAT YOU EXPLODED? Let me know.**

**I actually think it may have took me longer to write the shoutouts than it did to write this chapter. Woah. And it took up WAYYYY more room. A lot of you probably thought this was gonna be a really long chapter and are now probably super pissed at me bacause it isn't... Again, Sorry? loolll**

**FanficChic2 OUT! PEACCCEEE!(:**


End file.
